


【锤基】Love in Isolation

by Arashi7



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 疫情日常向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 51,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arashi7/pseuds/Arashi7
Summary: 因为高中时代的一桩旧事，Loki已经多年不曾与养兄交谈，但在寒冷的圣诞假中，他们被突如其来的疫病困在同一屋檐下，Loki不得不正视自己的内心。
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel), 锤基
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	1. 12月18日

**Author's Note:**

> CP：Thor/Loki  
> 设定：创业者ThorX大学生Loki  
> 导入：因为高中时代的一桩旧事，Loki已经多年不曾与养兄交谈，但在寒冷的圣诞假中，他们被突如其来的疫病困在同一屋檐下，Loki不得不正视自己的内心。  
> 注意：借用2020疫情的背景与病情症状，很多私设，对现实无任何影射，不要代入实际情况考虑，本质恋爱故事。

_“我的航班号是AJ52013，会在下午五点抵达约顿海姆。”_  
  
Loki嫌恶地切换车里的音乐，他已经换了将近20首歌，从蓝调、爵士到乡村风，车上的电子时钟慢慢走到晚上八点，仪表盘上的油量因为雪天和堵车渐渐减少，在Loki眼里这都是他要来接Thor回家的代价。车外的雪越来越大，也许雨刷很快就清理不动，他会就此困在车上，死在雪地里——原本这个时候，他应该惬意地捧着一杯热可可，披着一条Frigga织的温暖围巾，偎在壁炉边看书，鼻间尽是松香与柴火的味道，而不是像此刻，他狼狈地等在通往机场的高速路上，耳边的喇叭此起彼伏，永远不知道自己何时能抵达终点。  
  
他着实想不通。  
  
为什么Thor要来约顿海姆？  
  
虽然他名义上是Loki的哥哥，但谁都知道Loki只是Odinson家领养的儿子，Thor何必从温暖的阿斯加德特地飞来寒冷的约顿海姆，再与他一起回父母家过圣诞节？  
  
Loki饥肠辘辘，但脑子渐渐清醒，他从一周前接到Thor要来约顿海姆的信息就气愤不已，恨不得把家中每一个隐蔽的角落都撒上图钉，随时了结Thor的性命，可现在他才开始思考Thor来这的原因。  
  
“……圣约翰医院的主治医师告诉路透社，这是一种少见的肺炎病毒，目前市内的相关患者已经全部集中在此治疗，临市也有相似病情，传染性尚且不明，患者的唯一共同症状是体温异常，接下来由Shand为您报道……”  
  
队伍动了，Loki长舒一口气，他赶忙踩下油门跟上去，心情稍稍好转。回家路上他要定一张大披萨，再买一桶鸡翅——Loki看了一眼放在副驾驶座上的手机，一小时前Thor打电话来问他到哪里了，Loki没好气地说他也不知道，看来还是别买鸡翅，免得Thor以为自己要讨好他。  
  
他们已经许久不说话了，难道……Loki脑子里闪过一个念头，Thor想向他道歉？他想和解？Loki被这念头惊得差点撞上前车的保险杠。不可能，Thor那个骄傲的自大狂怎么会道歉？可不道歉他来干什么？Loki皱起眉头，路上堵车的几个小时仿佛就是为了腾出时间让他思考这一问题，他恍恍惚惚地驶入机场，摸索着找到到达层里等候多时的Thor。  
  
他拉起哥哥带来的行李箱，一声不吭地走向停车场。一转身看到风雪之中的Thor，男人脸上有轻微的疲态，他飞了四个小时，又等了三个小时，红色的风衣和金色的头发在银白中尤其耀眼——但他又总是耀眼的，像个太阳一样。Loki隐约觉得Thor与以前有些不同，但他又说不出来，毕竟他们已经许久不见，Loki甚至想不起上一次见面是什么时候，他们每年回家都会避开对方，连Frigga都知道他们的矛盾症结，但没有任何人愿意退让。  
  
“我来开车吧。”Thor接过Loki手中的车钥匙，他主动打破沉默，有示好的意味，Loki听得心里舒服，便坐到了副驾驶上，准备再生十分钟闷气。Thor踩下离合，慢悠悠地打开导航，输入Loki家的住址，冷不丁地说，“一小时的车程你开了四小时？”  
  
Loki：“……”  
  
他没有任何改变，他仍旧是Thor。  
  
Loki冷冷地说：“你打车回家岂不是更快？你以为我想来接你？”  
  
“我远道而来你不来接我？你在放圣诞假，来接哥哥不可以吗？”Thor瞪他一眼，仿佛Loki和他不是断绝了四年联系一般，两人应该表现得像亲兄弟那样亲密。  
  
“哥哥？我不是你弟弟。”Loki冷嘲道，见Thor正要回嘴，一辆车差点与他们擦肩而过，他吓了一跳赶忙提醒Thor，“喂！好好看路，要吵回家再吵！”他又饿又累，哪里愿意一上车就开始与Thor吵架。  
  
“谁想跟你吵架？”Thor无语地避开车辆，他的手机剧烈震动起来，Thor分神递给Loki，示意他帮自己开免提，电话那头传来Fandral的声音，是他一起创业的伙伴。  
  
Loki只听Frigga说过Thor在创业，但他的主营业务是什么，老实说Loki一无所知，他装作在看窗外的雪景，耳朵却翘起来很认真地倾听。Odin的生意以后多半也是Thor接管，不像Loki学的是文学，Thor一直对商业很感兴趣，Loki听了一会儿发现Thor小有成就，他们团队做的这款在线视频会议软件，Loki之前用过一次。  
  
他们在讨论软件漏洞，Thor的语气渐渐严肃，表情也十分不好看，似乎是客户信息泄露，这可是大事，Loki打了个呵欠，心里不由得有点幸灾乐祸，最好事情严重，Thor马上回阿斯加德，不要留在约顿海姆打扰他才好。Loki一边笑一边想起自己还没点外卖，赶忙拿出手机。  
  
Thor的余光一直在观察Loki的动静，虽然公司出了点问题，但并非不能解决，他尽快决策出解决方向，结束了与Fandral通话。而Loki正好接通与餐厅的连线，他嘴里报出几个菜名，Thor越听眉头皱得越紧。  
  
“我要烤火鸡。”Thor打断Loki，很明显，这个叛逆的弟弟不打算点任何他喜欢的菜式。  
  
“感恩节已经过了，约顿海姆没有烤火鸡。”Loki露出个得逞的笑容，看Thor不痛快他就异常痛快，没想到电话那头的服务员听闻立刻说他们店里还有火鸡，Loki尴尬了一秒，又不愿意家事外传，只得磨了磨牙说，“那就来半只吧。”  
  
Thor勾了勾嘴角，他难得在吵架中占上风，心情好了不少，习惯性伸手揉了揉Loki的脑袋，做完这动作后才发觉过分亲昵，两人都十分僵硬，生出些许尴尬。  
  
可兄弟俩在这一刻忽然打破了长久不曾见面的生疏，Loki仿佛回到了和Thor打闹的中学时代，Thor每天都会等他下课一起回家，他少见地没有斥责Thor多余的举动，默默地靠在车窗上。  
  
如果没有发生那件事，他们会是世界上关系最好的兄弟。  
  
  
“我准备买23号的机票，你这几天稍微收拾一下行李，我们必须赶在平安夜前到家，不然妈妈不会放过我。”  
  
对这个意见，Loki没有提出抗议，毕竟Thor特地来约顿海姆就是为了接他回父母家。  
  
半小时后，两人饥肠辘辘、疲劳不堪，无力再继续斗嘴，好不容易泊好车踩着积雪相互帮忙把Thor的行李搬进Loki家——Loki在约顿海姆念书，Odin一向大方，便给他在学校附近租了一套小平房，里面按照Loki的喜好布置成冷色调，在这严冬中显得更是寒气阵阵。  
  
“你不觉得冷吗？”Thor咧开嘴角，打了个哆嗦，实际上Loki家的壁炉和地热都很温暖，Loki白他一眼，拍了拍松软的长沙发，Thor看着Loki，Loki岿然不动，十秒之后Thor不可置信地说，“你就让我睡沙发？”  
  
呵呵，我能让你睡进屋子已经不错了。Loki冷笑一声：“抱歉，家里就只有一间卧室，这是两用沙发，所以客厅本来就是‘客房’。”  
  
“我跟你睡。”Thor想都没想就这样说，结果Loki立刻反应剧烈，他像一只窜到天花板吊灯上的猫，生气地看着Thor，Thor不得不解释道，“你的床肯定有两米宽。”  
  
Loki又冷笑了一声：“不睡沙发，你就睡雪里吧。”他转身打开外卖盒，撕下一只火鸡腿便吃了起来，他饿坏了，时间濒临九点半，他居然还没吃晚饭。  
  
Thor见Loki气鼓鼓地背对他吃着鸡腿，他忽然走到Loki对面，认真地问：“不会吧，都过了那么久，你还在记恨我？”  
  
Loki动作一僵，抬头对上Thor蔚蓝的眼睛，他实在很不想讨论这个话题，但Thor固执地绕到他身边，一把抓住Loki的手臂，不知道的人可能以为Loki欠了Thor几百万，Thor坚持得像个锲而不舍的债主，Loki见他嘴唇翕合，知道他又想说话，想都没想便把自己啃得只剩下一半的鸡腿塞到Thor张开的嘴中。  
  
Thor：“……”  
  
  
Thor一边咀嚼鸡肉，一边看Loki认真地对他翻了个白眼。这话题有这么不可提及吗？Thor无语极了，他不知道如何与Loki继续谈话，每当他想说什么，Loki就会殷勤地递来新的食物，暗示他赶紧闭嘴。他们安静地吃完一桌外卖，Loki点的是快餐，约顿海姆的快餐自然没有比阿斯加德好到哪去，这个国家的口味相对统一，Thor便感觉索然无味，来之前他曾经想过今晚Loki会招待他吃一顿好的——虽然此刻外面大雪纷飞，客观条件也不利于这个计划实施。  
  
好吧，他其实就是想说服自己，Loki没有那样不欢迎他。  
  
晚饭之后，时间慢慢走到十点，雪似乎停了，望着清冷的月光，雪地上倒映出一点清淡的蓝色，叫人不自觉想起小时候与彼此趁父母睡着偷溜出去堆雪人的回忆。  
  
“我要去睡了，明天还要写论文，浴室在那边，你随便用。”Loki打了个哈欠，只想赶紧去没有Thor的空间待着。  
  
“嗯，你先睡吧，我还有事，有酒吗？”Thor把桌上的垃圾清理完毕，抬头见Loki摇摇头，他不得不叹了口气说，“那我去街对面买，给我钥匙。”  
  
下车的时候Thor看到Loki家对面的酒馆，装潢暖融，很有氛围，传来舒缓的音乐。公司的事情比想象中稍加严重，Fandral后续又发了几条信息来，看来今夜他得陪不少员工熬夜了。Thor爽利地从Loki手中拿走钥匙，穿上羽绒服，带着笔记本电脑走出家门。  
  
门渐渐合上，Thor消失在屋子里，那股独属于Thor的海盐味香水也慢慢被热意吞噬，Loki揉揉眼睛，忽然觉得这就像一场梦，他没去过机场，Thor也没来到他家，但躺在地上的行李箱重复提醒他，他要和Thor同居五天的事实。


	2. 12月19日

寒冬的床是人间的天堂，沉重的积雪压在苍翠的槲寄生枝头，一不小心落到地上，发出沉闷的一声，黑发男人睡得迷糊，被厚重的被子压得喘不过气，他慢慢挤到外头呼吸新鲜空气，睁开一双翠绿的眼睛，他忽然觉得身上重得不可思议，动了动身体，不小心撞进男人的胸膛。

“……Thor Odinson！”

Loki几乎从喉咙里挤出尖叫，屁股上抵着一根硬邦邦的肉柱，用脚指头想都知道那是男人晨勃的性器——Thor为什么会在他床上？！Loki怒不可遏，昨晚他不是去喝酒了吗？

Thor打了个哈欠翻过身，没有要起床的意思，Loki气急败坏把枕头往他身上一砸骂道：“你给我滚出去！”

“……怎么了……”Thor对Loki的攻击置若罔闻，他竟还能继续睡，并凑巧抓住Loki要偷袭的手嘟囔道，“我三点才睡，你别闹了，弟弟。”

Loki感觉太阳穴里的血管都要炸开了，他捏着Thor的脸，用力一转把男人直接痛醒，时间才刚八点，Thor依旧困得不行，但看到Loki的冷脸，他只得打起精神来，Loki冷笑道：“请问你为什么睡在我床上？”

Thor想了想事情的前因后果，昨天来到约顿海姆要接弟弟回家过节，MjoMjo出了点问题他不得不与团队成员熬夜办公，后来他喝了点酒，回家以后习惯性进房间睡觉……似乎不是什么大事，Thor挑挑眉说：“我们以前不是经常一起睡吗？只是一个晚上，你不必反应这么大吧？”

Loki涨红了脸，问题的关键是一起睡吗？Loki小声地吼道：“你顶到我了！”Thor好像还是不明白，Loki也懒得与他废话，抬脚踩上Thor仍旧鼓作一团的胯间，他的明示过于直白，Thor也脸红片刻。

“每个男人都会这样，难道你不会？”Thor毕竟是Thor，他尴尬了一秒后立刻坦然接受了“他的阴茎卡在弟弟屁股里一夜”的事实，还劝慰Loki不要在意。

Loki气得当即下床：“妈妈知道你这么变态吗？即使我只是领养的，你也不能这么做吧！”今晚睡前他一定要锁门，抱着这样的念头，Loki气冲冲地离开了房间。

被他怒斥一通的Thor现在才回过神来，他挠挠后脑，不就是亲密了一点吗？兄弟之间这样也很正常，只有Loki会因此生气吧？Thor想通这点，打了个哈欠又躺下睡进墨绿色的被子中，床上有Loki身上的味道，他闻着十分安心，很快又重新睡去。

独自生闷气生了半小时，等到进入期末作业的赶稿阶段，Loki便淡忘了和Thor发生的不愉快，甚至再次觉得家中只有自己一个人。他写作业时经常忘记吃饭，偶尔过了饭点一两小时他才想起这件事来。今天也不例外，他写着写着，在很久以后忽然闻到了红酒炖牛肉的香味，连他的味觉都告诉他——Thor在他家。

Thor比Loki大三岁，两人却只差两个年级，他在高中时选修了料理课，要Loki说，Thor实在没有料理天分，他为了通过最后的测试，苦练一道红酒炖牛肉，Frigga精心买回来的牛肉不知道被他炖烂了多少回，Odin拒绝合作，Thor每次都会用他的狗狗眼攻势要求Frigga或者Loki试试，Loki至今还记得那个味道。

虽然最后Thor及格了，但Loki有半年不敢吃这道菜。现在闻到这股特殊的香味……Loki情不自禁想起那段回忆，嘴角忍不住上扬，半晌，他才意识到自己在做什么，赶忙喊了一声：“Thor！你要炸了我的厨房吗？！”

“我在做午饭。”Thor认真的声音从厨房飘来，Loki听得一阵恶寒，赶忙搁下电脑去查看。结果超出他的意料，Thor现在的料理水平已经有模有样，他刀工精准，锅里的菜肴看上去十分鲜美可口……他什么时候出去买菜了？Loki毫无印象，但他猜想这是Thor在为早上的事赔罪，他心里莫名舒服了一些。Thor见他站在门边，自证厨艺道，“人都是会变的。”

是吗？Loki复杂地看着哥哥的背影，所以现在他们也不一样了……Loki清了清嗓，Thor的手机在一旁播放着今天的晨间新闻，Thor顺口说：“你也没带我逛逛约顿海姆。”

“谷歌地图带你逛还不够吗？”Loki嗤笑道，“我最近要写作业，回家不打算带电脑，等我写完吧……你下次再出去，帮我买点口罩和纱布，家里没有备用的了。”

Thor记得Loki有戴口罩的习惯，他年少的时候有几年紫外线过敏，为了避免生病，只能常年出门戴着口罩和帽子，即使是夏天也要穿长袖，还好他们所处的城市气温不高，Loki又天生体温低，才熬过了那几年过敏高发期，因此养成了戴口罩的习惯，Thor随意点了点头：“吃午饭吧，下午我去市里逛逛。”

“你公司的事解决了？”Loki冷不丁地笑了笑，没想到Thor还有心情出去逛街。

Thor翻了个白眼看着他说：“我出去办公，以免我们打电话吵架影响你学习。对了，什么时候回家，我得买票了。”

“唔，就24日早上吧，提前一天也行，你看着办。”Loki帮忙把菜端到餐桌上，他看着食物的色泽，很难以想象这是Thor做的，偷偷尝了一口之后，他觉得Thor在他家住着的日子也不是那么难熬了。一周以前，他一边打扫卫生一边想象Thor要来住的时候，他可不知道自己今日能与Thor和平地说上几句话。

午饭吃得圆满，吃人的嘴短，Loki好脾气地在Thor出门之前都没嘲讽他，下午他又继续赶作业，和小组成员打了个语音电话，休息期间他打开电视随意换台，试图找到一点有趣的内容，最后停在新闻联播页面。

“……房产大亨Odin近日在接受本报记者采访时透露，他认为近年房价仍旧不会下跌，但买房需要慎重考虑……”Loki没想到会在电视上看到父亲，他虽然是养子，又与Thor不睦，但和父母关系亲近，尤其喜欢母亲，所以一时也看得津津有味，为他父亲感到骄傲。

“近日，约顿海姆与其他城市陆续出现肺炎患者高烧不退的症状，患者人数持续增加，知名流行病防控专家已经来到约顿坐诊，Banner博士带领其团队向本社记者表明，这可能是未知病毒，请广大市民近日减少外出，不要去人员密集场所，本市大多数医院已经启用发烧门诊专用通道，请大家尽可能前往定点医院就诊，本台将持续追踪报道。”

Loki眉头紧锁，昨天好像也看到过相关新闻，每年盛夏或寒冬全国上下都会有流感，电视台总是这么郑重地叫大家注意防范，但这次似乎不太一样，Loki不明白具体有什么不同，但他小时候经常生病，尤其是家里有个像Thor一样身强体壮的哥哥在，更衬得他体弱多病，有一阵Loki为了避免感冒了不能和哥哥一起出去玩，他养成了各种良好习惯，成功在那年冬天没有染上流感——可惜Thor病倒了。

他想了想，还好叫Thor去买口罩了，感冒药和退烧药回头也再买一点吧。

“Loki！”Thor开门回家了，他买了酒、食材，拎着大包小包的购物袋，然后从中掏出一包口罩和几卷纱布递给Loki。

Loki：“……”

“Thor Odinson！”Loki又连名带姓地叫Thor了，他转过头说，“这是什么？”

“口罩。”Thor有一说一，Loki差点把那包口罩甩到他脸上。

“你怎么不在药店买？超市的海绵口罩能挡细菌吗！”Loki被这材质的口罩气得差点昏厥，他以为要买纱布Thor就会顺便去药店里买口罩，结果他顺便在超市里买了……

Thor满不在乎地说：“你又没说清楚，这有什么大不了的，都能戴。”

Thor身上有许许多多金子般的品质，但这一点Loki真的无法忍受，每一次他们争吵他都不认为自己有错，反而觉得这些都是不值一提的小事，好像Loki小题大做、斤斤计较，他实在受不了Thor的态度，当即扬声道：“你总是这样，不看重任何事！当年是，现在也是，我以为你变了，结果你还是不考虑别人的感受。”

正在吧台边喝酒的Thor险些呛死，他还没明白Loki怎么又开始生气了，就听到一通斥责，但现在他长大了，知道Loki在讽刺哪件事，Thor叹了口气，喝了一口啤酒道：“我也没想到，你依旧对那件事耿耿于怀。”

“对你来说不都是小事吗？你怎么会理解我的心情？”Loki冷漠地看着Thor。

不，他有很在意的人或事，不然也不会出现在这里。Thor披上外套拿上钥匙，并不想与Loki辩驳，他匆匆解释道：“那我再去买——医用口罩那种是吧？”见Loki愣愣地点了头，Thor头也不回地走入风雪中。

Loki不明白了，他站在原地，大脑当机。

他不明白Thor为什么会这样做，也不明白Thor为什么不再继续与他吵架。

入夜，约顿海姆又下起雪。

Thor买完医用口罩回来，两人再次进入尴尬的和平相处期，Loki写完作业，Thor也忙完了他的工作。

吃完Thor做的晚饭后，Loki不再那么生气，以至于Thor提出要一起去看电影，Loki很快便答应了。

他们以前经常相约去看电影，Loki看着Thor英俊的侧脸，他看的第一场电影就是Thor带他去的，那时候Loki才七岁，他安静地看着幕布上的画面一一出现，紧紧抓着Thor的手臂。

两小时一动不动对小Loki来说太漫长了，最后他困得睡着，Thor背他回家，他趴在Thor背上，咬了咬哥哥的后颈说他以后还想去电影院。

今晚排片不多，两兄弟都是科幻片爱好者，最后也不得不选择都市情感题材，好在电影还算精彩，导演采用倒叙手法，初识时男女主三天两头就会拌嘴，Thor在一旁悄声说：“你比她还能吵。”

Loki：“……”

Loki不由得呛声道：“他们深爱彼此，即使经常争吵、三观不同，也能为了对方退让，我可不能与他们中任何一人做比较。”撇开这些不谈，他总觉得这故事似曾相识。

影片即将演到高潮，暧昧期的男主为了让女主更多注意到他，不小心伤害了她的朋友，间接伤害了她，女主角自然无法忍受，两人再次争吵起来，Thor正以一种“我就说你们很像”的眼神看向Loki，Loki翻了个白眼，他冷笑一声：“如果我是男主角，绝不会喜欢这种女性。”

“我爱你！”电影里的男主角在Loki不可预料的时刻表白，戳破了他和女主角之间最后一道防线。

Loki呆了呆，看到Thor狡黠的笑容，他嘴硬道：“所以他不是我，这只是电影！”

“我们的生活不是电影，所以我无法继续忍受你不知道我的心意。”

Loki：“……”

Thor嗤笑一声，良久，却又极其认真地说：“也许，他只是太喜欢对方了。”蓝眼睛幽幽地盯着荧幕，他竟有些出神。


	3. 12月20日

疫病降临的时候，没有人知道这是一场持久战。

12月20日这一天早上，Loki如往常一样八点半起床，刷牙洗脸，开始昨天没做完的作业，他这学期课很多，有的期末作业是交论文，而截止时间是平安夜，他最近没日没夜地忙这件事。Thor的公司似乎危机重重，没想到客户信息泄露一事愈演愈烈，Loki甚至在推特上刷到了相关新闻，可Thor像个没事人一样，每天抱着笔记本电脑去对街边办公边喝咖啡。

“真的没事？”Loki讥讽地看着Thor，他可不是在关心Thor的公司，只是觉得Thor花钱如流水，万一企业倒闭了岂不是连买机票的钱都没了？

“没事，企业总是会很多危机，一定能挺过去。”Thor异常乐观，自昨晚一起看完电影，他们的关系又缓和了不少，Thor忽然觉得Frigga让他来这一趟是对的，他总不能永远不与自己的弟弟来往，“我已经买好票了，你记得收拾行李。”

Loki挑了挑眉：“希望过几天你别找我借钱就好……又要出门？你怎么这么爱往外跑。”

“不碍你的眼。”Thor爽朗地笑了笑，合上门离开了。

Loki隐隐有些不安，他嗅了嗅干燥的空气，屋子里到处暖烘烘的，唯有Thor开门的瞬间，外面涌来一阵冰凉，他忍不住打了个哆嗦。披上了一件厚重的围巾，他拿着热可可坐到书桌前，心神不宁地开始做遗留作业。

街上忽然传来救护车的声响，经久不散，Loki被吵得站起来走到窗边，他怕冷，所以只是隔着窗户凝视，对街停着的车辆把病人担上车，那种令人紧张的鸣笛声渐渐消失，但Loki始终无法进入状态。他啧了一声，拿起手机来刷推特，一条条娱乐消息从他手中溜走，他终于露出一点笑意。

果然还是脱口秀和萌宠视频最有趣……Loki一直想养狗，鉴于他还没有稳定的收入照顾自己的宠物，他只能关注宠物推主解馋，其中他最喜欢一条名为Thunder的黄金猎犬，甚至想过以后如果自己养狗也要叫这名字，他每次看Thunder主人晒出的狗狗视频（即使是Thunder捡飞盘）都要看上半小时。

哎，黄金猎犬真是太可爱了。Loki的心都快化了。

心情稍微好转，他摸了摸屏幕上那只长相英俊、动作敏捷的金毛犬，恋恋不舍地正准备锁屏，却看到一条约顿海姆市的新闻。

“传染病专家齐聚约顿海姆，新型肺炎病毒有限人传人？”

这样吸睛的标题着实把Loki吓了一跳，他赶忙点进链接阅读起这条最新的肺炎报道。刚被大金毛调动起来的欢乐情绪并没有在Loki身上停留太久，他整颗心就跌到了谷底。

除约顿海姆早期几位高烧不退的患者外，国内其他城市也出现了类似情况，虽然目前约顿海姆不是患者数最高的城市，但因为最早出现病例，引起了市政厅的重视。远道而来的Banner博士谨慎地做出了此肺炎病毒会有限人传人的诊断，他还额外说明，该种病毒会通过飞沫传播，呼吁市民做好防护工作，在医生与专家确实了解病毒的原貌前，近期最好减少外出。

一到放假Loki就很少出门，何况约顿海姆冰天雪地，他并不完全适应这里的气候，只要自己小心一点就好……Loki想了想，想通某一关节后，他忽然吓了一跳——他是不爱出门、注意防护，但他家现在不止一个人！

一早到现在的担忧化作实质内容，Loki暗骂一声，他打开电视调到新闻频道，约顿海姆市肺炎的相关报道铺天盖地席卷而来，数字从最开始的10人增长到50人，这才过去了两天，已经翻了五倍，他更是害怕，手上重复拨打Thor的号码，但那边始终无人接听。

——该死！Thor Odinson到底在做什么！

Loki有些六神无主，心里只能不断默念“诸神在上”，祈祷Thor赶快接电话。

一次次没接通，Loki反复拨号，他在客厅里来回走动，过长的袍角挂在了茶几上，他耐心全无，又不得不蹲下来把衣角解开，他额上渗出细汗，手机震动了下——Thor接电话了。

“你在哪里？！”Loki提高音量急切地问，Thor还没回答，他就听到了一阵救护车响，Loki吓得心跳加速，劈头盖脸地问，“你怎么了？你没事吧？”毕竟那是一起长大的养兄，即使两人有过嫌隙，Loki此刻依旧牵挂Thor的安危。

“我在医院。”Thor那边传来嘈杂的人声，他对约顿的变化浑然不察，“待会我就回去了，路上遇到了一个心脏病突发的老太太，我把她送到了医院。”

“你快点回来！不要在医院逗留了！”Loki斥道，他的声音似乎要盖过Thor那头的鸣笛声，Loki着急地重复道，“快点回来，知道了吗？”

Thor沉默几秒，那边又传来其他的声响，Loki都快要心律不齐了，其实Thor只是有点欣喜，没想到Loki会这么关心自己，他一边往外走一边问：“我在回家的路上，家里是不是停电了？还是你需要……”

“什么都没有，你快点回来！回来再说！”Loki急不可耐地说，“电话别挂，时刻告诉我你到哪里了！”

Thor脸色一红，他忽然觉得弟弟对他的态度来了一百八十度大转变，他的心砰砰地跳动，即使是一路上不断重复播报自己到哪里了也没有丝毫不耐烦，出租车司机甚至几次投来揶揄的目光，Thor只得跟人解释：“这是我弟弟。”

司机微笑道：“噢，我明白，他一定年纪还小，离不开哥哥的陪伴。”

Loki：“……”司机的话一字不差地钻入Loki耳中，连同Thor的笑声，令Loki格外愤懑，但他不能挂断电话，只能保持这样烦躁的心情等待Thor归来。

Thor自然没有去得太远，大概一刻钟，他就回到了家门口。插入钥匙，他环顾了下，四周没有任何水管泄漏等突如其来的意外，这才打开门走进去，结果一股浓郁的酒精味迎面而来，Thor眯起眼睛，感觉凉丝丝的气息落在自己身上，模糊看到Loki戴着蓝色的口罩，一双绿眼睛紧紧地盯着他。

“手伸出来。”Loki挑了挑眉，往Thor宽厚的手掌上也喷了酒精，然后把他拉到洗手池边，一遍又一遍地搓着Thor的手心，几乎把他洗掉了一层皮。

“……你知道这样可能腐蚀我的指纹吗？”Thor突然冒出一句，他歪着脑袋问，“到底怎么了？即使你有洁癖，也不至于因为我去了一趟医院就这样吧。”

Loki翻了个白眼，把Thor领到浴室，扬了扬下巴说：“脱衣服，洗热水澡。”

Thor：“……”

Loki没有任何要离开的意思，Thor动作一僵，Loki甚至踹了他一脚，发出威胁的声音，Thor不得不脱得一干二净，按照Loki的指示开始洗澡，蒸腾起的雾气会湿润他的口罩，Loki这才脱下口罩，跟Thor解释了一遍前因后果：“水开烫一点……对……最近肺炎高发，有人传人的趋势，那几个最早入院的患者还在诊治，你以后别出门了。”

“肺炎？你太夸张了吧，只是流感而已？”Thor嗤笑一声，热水流经他身上的每一道沟壑，他还以为事态非常严重，但这个国家每年都会经历大规模流感，而Loki经常生病，也难怪他这么紧张，可Thor不同，他自小身体素质好，这没什么好担忧的。

Loki和Thor做了二十多年的兄弟，一看Thor这个表情，就知道他没有把这事放在心上，他冷笑一声道：“你是不是不知道事情的严重性？等会洗完澡你自己去看推特吧，我懒得跟你说。”

“我不是按照你说的做了吗？”Thor十分不理解Loki为什么又生气了，他明明按照Loki的要求迅速打车回家，Loki怎么还是不满意？Thor有点无奈地说，“要是真的很严重，政府肯定会发布相关政策，你不用担心，还是赶紧写完作业，我们23号一早就回家。”

Loki的脸色冷若冰霜，他死死盯着Thor毫不在意的神色，这显得他像个笑话，可事情真的比Thor想象得要严重，确诊人数两天翻了五倍，这不是一般的传染病，Thor什么都不懂！Loki忍不住嘲讽道：“你总是这么自以为是！”

“我哪有自以为是？”Thor关掉花洒，扯了条浴巾裹住自己，见Loki表情不善，他的脾气也上来了，气势汹汹地把Loki逼到墙角，弟弟却一点都不肯退让，依旧扬起下巴瞪着他。

Loki一向说话辛辣，语言如同刀子一样割在Thor身上，他冷漠地说：“当年你不也是这样吗？抢走Amora，从来都不考虑我的感受！”

他至今都记得Thor带给他的羞辱，Loki磨了磨后槽牙，那些场景一幕幕在他脑海中闪过，他从未忘记当日自己的狼狈与不堪，而罪魁祸首现在就站在他面前，一副不甚在意的模样，惹得他更是妒火中烧。

他永远不明白为什么人人都爱Thor，为什么所有的一切都会离他而去。

“够了吧？”Thor无语极了，“都过去那么多年了，你还想着她？我才是你哥哥，跟你是一家人，就算我做得不对，难道她对你是真爱吗？”

他竟然敢这样说？Loki讶异极了，他竟然毫无做错事的自觉？

“你住口——她不爱我你就能抢我女朋友吗？！”Loki像只领土被侵犯的小兽，他气急败坏地说，“你竟然毫无长进，时到今日依旧认为自己没错？！”他的嗓音越发尖利，Thor听得翻了个白眼。

Thor懒得与他理论调头就走，准备换上睡衣，Loki不肯放过这个痛批兄长的机会，他跟在Thor身后骂道：“所以我才讨厌你，你根本不懂我的心情，你永远只想着自己，你这个自私的混蛋！”

Thor猛地回过头掐住Loki的下颌，一阵风袭来，他们离得极近，这件事本来是Thor年少无知犯下的一个错误，虽然他有错，但Loki的不依不饶也令他感到疲倦不堪。

他们曾经是最要好的兄弟，却为了一个女人生疏至此，而Loki从未忘记过那件事的逐一细节，Thor不禁恼怒，他低沉地说：“你再为了这件事跟我闹，我就要揍你了！”

Loki眼眶微红，没想到哥哥竟然会如此说话，他尖锐的嗓音几乎要掀翻屋顶：“你揍！最好是让我重伤住院，我看你怎么向妈妈交代！”

“……”Thor说不出话了，这小孩怎么这么软硬不吃，他狠狠在Loki的屁股上揍了一巴掌，发出清亮的响声，Loki愣了一愣，他死死抓住Thor的袖子，扬手打上他那魁梧的肱二头肌，一拳还不解气，Loki继续挣扎，仿佛要打到Thor的脸乌青才肯罢休，可金发男人的力气过大，很快把Loki制住，连同他那泄愤的抗议声，都被Thor的大掌捂住了。

“唔！”Loki狠狠咬了Thor一口，尝到血腥味才肯松口，在Thor手臂上留下一个圆圆的印子，Thor闷哼一声，无奈地看了Loki一眼，赶忙一甩手，转头去客厅找纱布。

Thor走后，Loki摸了摸屁股上钝痛的地方——

他居然敢打我？

Lok恨恨地想，自己为什么要自作多情叫Thor回来？Thor发生什么事都跟他没关系！Loki心中郁结，冷冷地站在原地将近十分钟，才得以平息心中的怒火。

地上还放着Thor那一身脏衣服，他哥哥倒是走得飞快，留下不知道多少病毒弥漫在空气中，Loki一想到这点，也顾不得和Thor怄气，嫌恶地拿夹子夹起Thor的衣服赶忙扔进洗衣机，加了大量除菌洗衣液，仿佛闻着那个味道，他才好受一些。

洗衣机开始运作，发出“嗡嗡”的响声，Loki靠在洗衣机旁继续刷推特，洗衣房正对着客厅，讨人厌的金发男人正好把医药箱放回，缠好了手上的伤口。他不经意一暼，看到弟弟像个受了莫大委屈的猫科动物，Loki耷拉着眼皮，Thor的话似乎伤他极深，整个人笼罩在阴影里。

怎么会这么委屈？Thor想了想，又看了一眼自己手上的伤口，他自己都没发觉，整个人忽然就从愤怒之中平息下来。

Thor心肠一软，咯噔想起小时候Loki生气的样子，被一股未知的力量驱使往洗衣房走去，来到Loki面前，投下浅浅的阴影。

Loki猛地抬头，猝不及防，Thor轻轻弹了一下他的脑门，叹息道：“你真是个难缠的小鬼。”

那是小时候Thor安抚Loki最经常用的方法。

“Thor！”可Loki不再是孩子，这一举动不知道牵动他哪处心绪，他终于忍不住往Thor脸上狠狠揍了一拳。


	4. 12月21日

“仅一夜时间，约顿海姆市确诊新型肺炎高达200人，居民来自如下区域，大多出现了发烧、肺部感染等症状，其他城市也陆续出现确诊患者，这个圣诞节似乎注定要笼罩在阴霾中。”

“环球时报最新消息，意大利等国也出现了相关患者，传染性极强，世界卫生组织的专家提醒广大市民在病情明朗前减少外出。”

“下午三点，圣约翰医院等多家发热门诊接收了500个病人，部分患者在四天前甚至更早就出现了发热症状……”

Loki目瞪口呆地看着实时新闻，他没想到这病的传染性这么强，后知后觉地意识到约顿这座小城里现在至少已经有700人疑似感染了，还有许多没确诊的人，而推特上大家还在争执这个病是否真的人传人，以他多年生病的经验，这不是人传人，难道是禽流感吗？Thor这个傻子居然还敢去医院，他甚至没戴口罩！Loki瞬间觉得家里的每个角落都充满了细菌，现在他在可能会马上感染、发烧的阴霾下十分不安，死死地瞪着罪魁祸首Thor Odinson。Thor又打了个哈欠——男人从一早就被他抓来坐在电视机前学习传染病知识，他却不断地打哈欠，一看就没听进去。

“据病毒学家Stranger博士表示，如果病情蔓延，国家随时可能采取封城措施限制人们出行，那么作为疫情的最早发源地之一，约顿海姆会最先实行该政策。”

Loki猛地从沙发上站起来，Thor斜睨他一眼，Loki赶忙往外走，又猛地停下，折回来戴口罩，他现在觉得整个世界都不太安全，Thor嗤笑一声：“你要去哪？”

“屯厕纸，屯食材，至少得熬到平安夜那天吧？趁没涨价，你也跟我一起去买东西。”Loki招呼Thor起身，他危机重重的模样又逗笑了Thor，天不怕地不怕的兄长咧开嘴角，Loki用一种看智障的表情看向他，“我还想多活几年，为了我，你最好对这个新型肺炎病毒心存敬畏。”

Thor摸摸鼻头，他依旧觉得这和流感病毒差别不大，敷衍地应和了声。他思绪飘远，看向戴着口罩的Loki，便想起昨天Loki揍了他以后一脸怪异的表情。

那时Loki忍了又忍，幽幽地问他：“你以为我还是小孩吗？”

“不论如何，你都是我弟弟。”Thor叹了口气，硬着头皮说，“刚才……我也做得不对，你是在关心我。”

Loki重重地哼了一声将Thor推开，他才没有关心Thor，忍不住牙尖嘴利地回敬道：“是吗？可是你身强体健，哪里需要我关心呢？”他话音刚落，Thor便捏住他的鼻子，叫他有些喘不上气来，Loki气得像炸了刺的河豚，疯狂拍打Thor的手腕，命令他放开。

被他这样一闹，再大的气也散了，Loki反而找回了没跟Thor因为那件事吵架前相处的感觉。

他真讨厌Thor，不论是当年他抢走了女朋友，还是事后他死不认错，不在意他人的感受……Loki都非常讨厌这样的Thor。

但时间隔得久了，Thor也会长大，阔别三四年后，Thor学会退让，Loki感到十分不可思议。

回过神来，Thor猛地发现Loki正试图给他戴口罩，Thor连忙退后一步，很是抗拒地说：“超市就在对面，不必这样吧，城里有这么紧张吗？”

“你戴不戴？”Loki挑了挑眉，威胁地看着Thor，“我本来还想让你刮了胡子再戴。”

Thor摇摇头说：“太奇怪了吧？”他几乎想要以自己不知道要怎么戴着口罩呼吸为借口来拒绝Loki。

“Thor Odinson，你弟弟小时候有三年每天都戴着口罩，你在暗示他很奇怪？”Loki的声音跌到冰点，隐约有了动怒的架势。

Thor打了个寒噤，他绝对没有这个意思，谁会说Loki奇怪呢？Thor不得不接过Loki手中的口罩，认命地遮住他那张俊脸，胡子和无纺布摩擦的感觉诡异极了，Thor觉得呼吸变得迟滞，肺里的空气仿佛都要被抽干了。

Loki见他听话，伸手帮他捏好鼻梁骨上的金属条，满意地眯起眼睛。戴上口罩后两人都只剩下一对眼睛裸露在外，Loki凝视着那双蓝眸，那是世界上最纯净的颜色。

他忽然心跳得飞快，不由得别开脸，嗓子干哑地说：“走吧，快去快回。”

他们裹着厚重的衣服、装备齐全地离开家，超市里人还不多，Loki赶忙指挥着Thor搬东西，他们像来采购的供应商，大大小小、零零碎碎、杂七杂八的东西他都买了一些，Thor跟在他身后，隐约觉得Loki有了Frigga的风范。

他们的母亲是温柔又强势的女性，她永远微笑着，能将家里和公司打理得井井有条，当Thor和Loki发生争执，她也能迅速查明原因，并给予合理的奖惩。Thor不知道Frigga哪来那么多时间和精力，她是他心里最完美的女性。Loki絮絮叨叨地念着各种产品名称的时候，就有点像母亲。

Thor忍不住弯了弯眼睛，弟弟什么都好，就是脾气不如母亲温和。随着Loki越买越多，Thor看了一眼推车里众多的食材问：“买这么多干什么？不是24号就走了吗？”

“罐头而已，不会坏。”Loki解释了下，“而且谁知道走不走得了，厕纸在哪里？”他嘟囔着抱怨，完全记住了刚才新闻报道中提及的可能性。他想踮起脚去拿货架上的披萨，一不小心没站稳，身体摇摇欲坠，差点摔倒，Thor赶忙放下东西上前搂住Loki的腰。

Loki的脸和Thor的堪堪擦过，他小声惊呼，好不容易站稳脚跟，他抓着Thor的衣襟，手下就是那硬邦邦的胸肌，Loki还下意识抓了几下，才反应过来这是Thor的胸——完了，Loki脸色微红，整个人还贴在Thor的胸前，他心跳如擂，隐约想起昔年的秘事。

他俩这样暧昧地靠在一起，戴着同样的口罩，又高挑出众，有几个女孩不时地朝他们投来目光。

“……是情侣吧，一定是……好可爱啊……”

“还一起买食材，肯定同居了……”

Loki眼皮一跳，赶忙松开Thor站好，和他哥一同望过去，女孩们红了脸，但依旧大胆地盯着他们，Loki硬着头皮、忍着恶心说：“我们是兄弟。”

“啊！那不是更好吗！”其中一个女孩的嘴角都快咧到天上去了。

Loki和Thor：“……”

在他发现自己不是Odin的亲生儿子后，Loki在很长一段时间里都一直关注着Thor，他羡慕身为亲子的Thor，好奇自己与他究竟有什么不同。久而久之，Thor除了是他的哥哥，更是他生活中不可或缺的一部分，他们是两个人，又像是一个人。

Loki发现了这种怪异的情感，他极力掩藏，没过多久Thor抢了他的女朋友，他对Thor的态度发生了巨大改观，两人除了吵架再无更多交流，他独自一人来到约顿海姆上大学，已经很久没对Thor产生过这种心悸的感觉。

Thor抵达约顿海姆前，Loki每天都会收拾他的房子，生怕哪个角落里存在他从家里带来约顿海姆的——与Thor有关的内容。

而现在这种情绪突如其来地在他心头涌现，Loki长长地叹了口气，努力压下心中的怅然若失。

“有的地区的市民上街游行了。”Thor推着购物车，一边刷着推特，短短几小时内，又有不少新增病例，全国各地都在陆续沦陷，政府建议大家尽可能居家不要外出，但这种说法显然激怒了不少自由主义支持者，他们举起牌子在街头自发抗议，Thor饶有兴致地说，“我也受不了被关在家里。”

“……CEO上街游行，你们公司不会倒闭得更快吗？”Loki隐隐有些担忧，“要不然我们早点回家算了，改签机票贵吗？”

Thor挑眉诧异地问：“你不是不着急吗？为什么又要马上回去？你怕这个病会继续扩大，那也不至于停航吧？”掩藏在口罩之后，他的声音显得更加低沉，但话语中的那股自信依旧不变。

“谁知道呢。”Loki忧心忡忡，他们东西买得差不多了，准备结账回家。

在结账区域等候时，Loki清点着他买的东西，生怕漏掉什么，他可不想短期再出来一趟，结果排在Loki前面的男人突然剧烈地咳嗽起来，周围的人都对此毫无感觉，各自刷着手机，Loki如看到洪水猛兽一般猛地后退一步。

而那个人咳得更大声了、断断续续，应该是感冒引起的咳嗽，Loki吓得抓住了Thor的手。

Thor疑惑地拍拍Loki的腰：“到你结账了。”

“我感觉我要窒息了。”Loki恨不得捂紧自己的口罩，把他的脸遮得再严实一些，从而避免吸入病毒，他看了一眼Thor低声道，“那人感冒了！”

Thor像看怪兽一样看着Loki，帮他把东西从购物车里拿出来，Loki如临大敌，Thor看着觉得新鲜，不禁笑了笑说：“你觉得会传染？你都戴着口罩呢，不怕，还有那么多人没戴口罩。”他们俩在超市里简直是奇观，旁人一看就觉得他们应该是生病了，不然不会戴着口罩出门。

Loki心里惴惴不安，总是想着这件事，他脑海里所有关于感冒、咳嗽的声音都被放大了。

离开超市，他们便准备回家。

圣诞节快到了，要不是新型肺炎病毒入侵，他们现在应该也处在筹备圣诞的雀跃心情中。Loki不是个喜欢热闹的人，但架不住Thor喜欢。

过去二十年里，Frigga每年都会在圣诞节将她亲手织的毛衣送给两个儿子，Thor的是红色，Loki的是绿色，小时候还不觉得怪异，长大后发现这衣服穿起来跟Thor像圣诞节专属的情侣装，Loki就再也没和Thor同时穿过。

家附近的圣诞集市依旧热闹，整个城镇除了Loki，似乎没人害怕这突如其来的病症。圣诞歌不断循环着，刚融化的积雪带来一丝寒意，姜饼人和槲寄生等各色极具圣诞风情的玩意摆在摊前售卖，来往的民众不时驻足在集市入口，有的人面面相觑之后又叹息着离开。

空气中飘荡着隐隐的不安与祥和的庆贺，杂糅成诡异的气氛。

“……要不要去看看？”Thor发觉Loki的目光不断瞟向集市上摊位，那边人很多，教会也有摊子，歌曲切换到唱诗班的经典乐曲，显得无比神圣宁静，他甚至以为Loki很是向往，于是这样提议。

Loki顿时往Thor左边缩了缩，他摇摇头，与大部分人反应相同：“算了。”

他们慢慢往回走，在街边的药房附近，Loki终于看到与他们一样戴着口罩的市民，他松了口气，嘴角微微提起，炫耀地看了Thor一眼，仿佛在夸自己有先见之明。药房门口有争吵声，有人在问还有没有口罩。

严冬之中，天空渐渐显出一丝灰霾，药房的吵闹与对街的圣诞歌交替进行，餐馆里堂食的人似乎越来越少，一贯很少送外卖的餐馆竟然也依靠外卖拉动销量，常年藏在后厨里的厨师将集市工作人员订的午饭急匆匆地送过去，深深浅浅的脚印留在雪地上，新的冷风袭来。

又要下雪了。

回到家中，一股不安感油然而生，Loki一进门便迅速把口罩折叠得严严实实丢进垃圾桶，还勒令Thor处理干净每一件商品，他忽然很担心自己因此染上肺炎，毕竟新闻里重点强调了所有发热病人都是潜在的被感染对象，Loki越想越头皮发麻，忍无可忍地冲进了浴室。

“也太夸张了吧。”Thor默默地在浴室门口翻了个白眼，他不知道Loki为什么要这么紧张，即使是病，患病也受到概率影响，他打开推特看了看这几小时内的新闻，想要找到一些病情没有那么严重的证据来使弟弟稍微安心。

他现在很愿意去安抚暴躁的Loki，尽管以前更多时候是Loki来安抚暴躁的他。

Loki洗得浑身发烫后关掉花洒，他穿着睡衣，把出门穿的衣服换下来扔进洗衣篮中，他揉了揉发痒的鼻子，捂住口鼻打了个小小的喷嚏。一出浴室就撞到了在门口徘徊的Thor，Loki疑惑地盯着他：“你在这里干嘛？”难道他想要偷窥？Loki转而被自己的想法逗笑了。

“在刷推特，市政厅准备召开发布会，那边有点闹起来了，群众在集会。”Thor转了转眼睛，“我朋友在阿斯加德游行，叫我也去参加，为自己赢得能自由出门的权利。”

Loki的呼吸此起彼伏，他不可置信地看了Thor一眼，越过Thor走去洗衣房，他闷闷地说：“懒得管你。”他甚至不愿意多费口舌，从昨天到今天他屡屡被Thor激怒，万一Thor真的染病，他被传染也是命中注定。

他如果骂Thor，Thor可能还会扭头就走，马上加入游行大队，但Loki恹恹的，似乎从超市回来就被抽干了体力，他启动完洗衣机，从冰箱里拿出一罐饮料，他窝到沙发上，Thor也凑了过去，Loki瞟了一眼遥控器，抬头对Thor说：“帮我开电视。”

Thor：“……”他帮Loki完成了一系列工作，调到目前Loki最喜欢的新闻台。

“你不是要出去吗？”Loki翻了个白眼，似乎在问Thor怎么还不走，他洗完澡后感觉浑身发热，又裹紧了身上的衣服，拿来一个折叠枕展开成为小毯子盖在身上，他吸吸鼻子，认真听着新闻。

新闻里说约顿海姆这三个小时里又确诊了五十例，这个增长速度着实让人害怕，进一步的医学研究彻底确定这是肺炎病毒，但属于人类历史上从未见过的种类。而后一条新闻说阿斯加德的一位医务工作者因为飞沫入眼而被感染，这从侧面证实了人传人与密切接触传染的高度可能。

“看到了吗？你还敢出去？”Loki斜睨Thor一眼。

Thor悻悻地没有回答，他们诡异地沉默了一刻钟，Loki突然打了个喷嚏，眨眨眼不可置信地看着Thor，随即他又打了个喷嚏，嗓子干哑、头脑发昏地靠在沙发上。

Thor讶异地说：“你喝饮料呛到了？”

Loki摆摆手，心想绝不可能这么快，他试图继续集中注意力看电视，但精神开始变得恍惚，视线无法聚焦在医院的画面上。

Thor先是被医院里人满为患的画面吸引了注意力，忽然肩膀上一沉，是Loki靠了过来，Thor顿时一僵，他甚至不敢动弹，扭过头，看见Loki缓缓闭着眼睛吐息，Thor吓了一跳。

“Loki？Loki！”Thor赶忙拍拍他的胳膊，Loki嘟囔一声，Thor让他平躺在沙发上问：“你怎么了？”

“我感觉我发烧了，喉咙有点疼……”Loki迷乱地说，他好冷，又好热，使劲搂着身上的被子，喉咙隐隐作痛，他勉强睁开眼问，“我会不会是染病了？是肺炎吗？”

他看起来十分脆弱，Thor已经许多年没见过这样的Loki，他倒在沙发上，脸色白得厉害，虽然他往常也很白皙，但现在明显毫无血色，Thor一边说：“不可能吧，你吃毒药也没起效那么快啊？”一边去给Loki找水、找药、找体温计。

Loki奄奄一息地躺着，他费力地喘息，不明白自己怎么会突然就变成了这副模样，他努力喝了几口水，警惕地提醒道：“……你快去戴口罩，别感染了，给我也拿一个。”

Thor把体温计塞到Loki腋下，过十分钟拿出来一看，他松了口气，看着眉头紧锁的Loki说：“三十七度三，只是低烧，我估计吃了药就好了。”

Thor立刻给Loki吃了片布洛芬，Loki乖乖躺着，洗完澡才不过半小时的时间他就变成了这副模样，Thor看着又心疼又好笑，帮Loki戴好口罩，他摸摸Loki的额头，没有很烫，但Loki一直在出冷汗，他双眼紧闭，呼吸都变得缓慢而沉重，还嚷嚷着叫Thor也赶紧去戴口罩。

“你被传染了谁照顾我？”Loki一字一顿地说，他的声音十分朦胧，却用脚踢了踢他，催促着Thor在温暖的室内严防病菌入侵。而即使Thor说他只是低烧，疑神疑鬼的Loki依旧觉得自己呼吸困难，仿佛肺部出了问题，他一着急又眼泪汪汪，红着眼圈说，“我要看……新闻发布会……”

Thor：“……”其实你可以少说几句，大概率不会这么辛苦。

“你可能是刚才在外面吹了风，超市和室外的温差不小，约顿海姆的鬼天气……”Thor思索着可能的病因宽慰道。

Loki气若游丝，他有气无力地说：“为什么我感觉我的嗓子快烧坏了，我的头也痛……哎，你还去不去游行？”

新闻联播里正在澄清这次肺炎爆发的前因后果，专家进一步的检测说明该病暂时没有特效药能够治疗，严重者可能致死，这就像历史上的黑死病，足以让民众恐慌。这种消息一旦公布，市政厅外的广场当即被围得水泄不通，俨然是又一个感染高发区域，光是看着人群密度Loki都感到害怕。

“你都这样了，我哪敢出门？”Thor无奈地说，“万一你发生了什么意外，妈妈还不杀了我？”

Loki扁扁嘴说：“噢，那可真是耽误你捍卫自己的权利了。不过你去了被感染的几率更大，还是留在家里吧，你勤洗手……咳咳，待会给房子通一下风，离我远点。”他这时候倒是觉得Thor的热心肠不是件坏事，也不知道是因为身体燥热，还是因为被子太温暖了，心情莫名放松下来。耳边的电视不断在回荡，Loki靠在Thor身边，眼皮似乎越来越重。

“哥哥。”Loki迷糊地嘟囔道，薄唇微张，吐出灼热的气息。

这一阔别已久的称呼唤起了Thor的责任感，Thor清醒得很，即使知道明天Loki又会恢复原样，但此刻，他忍不住摸摸Loki的头发，忽然觉得这一次妈妈叫他来是正确的选择。


	5. 12月22日

Loki的病来得很急。

Thor彻底担起了兄长的责任，没再想往外跑的事，21日晚上他和Loki睡在一起，时刻关注弟弟有没有半夜发烧。

“能不能改签机票早点回家？你有没有叫爸妈注意防疫？”Loki侧过身不愿意对着Thor那边呼吸，生怕强壮的哥哥也跟着倒下。

“我明早看看，你别想太多，先睡觉吧。”Thor忍住想摸Loki脑袋的冲动，他一边回复公司里的工作信息，一边说，“我白天给父亲发了短信，他说会注意的，也问候了你的情况，我就没说你生病了。”

你难得这么体贴。Loki虽然昏沉，但脑子里仍旧窜出这种想法，经过吃药和不断喝水，他感觉好多了，只是困顿疲倦，他打了个哈欠。

两人盖着两条被子，Thor又起身帮他掖了掖被角。

Thor似乎真的变了很多。Loki迷糊地想，他的意识渐渐发昏，慢慢睡了过去。

而Thor一直保持清醒，直到下半夜，他时睡时醒，偶尔摸摸Loki的额头，确认他没有烧起来，体温变得正常，Loki浅浅地呼吸着，有很重的鼻音，大概是呼吸不畅。他们久违地再度躺在一张床上，Thor不可避免地想起高中那件事，Loki一直恼恨他当时的所作所为，但对于Thor来说，他几乎忘记了事情的起因经过，他甚至不知道自己当时为什么要那样做，只是直觉告诉他——他便做了。

这可能就是他与Loki性格的不同之处，他早就向前看了，但Loki仍停留在原地。

在这个夜深人静的晚上，Thor静静地思考Loki生气的原因，莫名感到揪心，难道Loki真的很喜欢Amora吗？他们是一起长大的兄弟，Loki居然为了一个女人跟他怄气这么多年，这怎么可以？Thor不明白，能轻易被他拐走的女人会有多爱Loki呢？她甚至没有自己爱Loki！

对——

Thor猛地睁开眼睛，看着卧室的吊顶。

他爱Loki。

这个想法出现在脑中对他来说并不奇怪，毕竟他们做了很多年的兄弟，那是比爱人、朋友、父母都要亲近的关系，青春期的他们无话不谈，偶尔闹闹别扭，Thor会带着Loki逃课，在每一个夏日里拿零花钱请弟弟吃冰淇淋，那时候他们只有兄弟爱，即使知道Loki不是他的亲弟弟，可他也不会对堂弟们报以同等的关爱——可惜Thor从来没有深思过这其中的不同。

而今夜他躺在Loki身边，这种异样的情绪忽然叫他明白过来，他爱Loki。

不止于兄弟的爱，对朋友，对亲人，对爱人，即使他曾经有过女朋友，也从未在她们身上体会过这种担忧、欣喜、气恼、无奈，是Loki，也只有Loki——他的弟弟，带给他纷繁复杂的情绪。

Loki像一颗糖果，包裹着酸甜苦辣，味道独特至极，Thor的行动早就出卖了他，偏偏他自己这么多年后才想明白。

他看着熟睡的Loki，忍不住轻轻叹了口气，他很庆幸自己没有外出，而是留在了家里。

一夜好梦，Loki醒来的时候身上汗津津的，他睁开眼睛，Thor没像往常那样压在他身上，而是缩在床的一边，他那样高大的身体挤作一团，Loki看着觉得怪可怜的，缓缓下床准备去擦擦身体，换一身衣服。

他应该退烧了，只是喉咙还有点疼，这场莫名其妙的低烧几乎吓掉了他半条命，现在勉强可以确认应该不算是肺炎……Loki摸摸自己肺的位置，可能还需要观察几天，待会还是让Thor在家也戴口罩吧。

“……怎么样了？”Loki才刚脱掉上衣，就从镜子里看到睡眼朦胧的Thor，昔日英俊的橄榄球选手现在顶着一窝乱发，他打了个呵欠，很是关心地站在浴室门口，随后又皱眉道，“你要洗澡？这样会再感冒吧？你穿着衣服，我给你擦擦。”

他自顾自地上前打湿毛巾，在Loki震惊的目光中呶呶嘴示意Loki撩起衣服露出背部。他什么时候这么会照顾人了？Loki还没彻底回过神来，Thor温暖的大掌就在他背上上下逡巡，他力度不小，没有任何旖旎的意味，Loki心里却翻江倒海。

这……也太亲密了吧？

Loki被Thor擦到了腰窝，他浅浅地呻吟了一声，Thor似乎根本没有注意到，Loki却红了脸。

Thor快速帮Loki擦好身体，让他把衣服放下来，Loki转过身来，Thor看他脸色微红，下意识去摸了摸Loki的额头，Thor小声说：“没发烧啊？”

Loki揍了他一拳，干巴巴地回道：“谢谢你照顾我。”他不太习惯与Thor这样相处，别扭地道谢后，他眨眨眼睛问：“现在外面是什么情况？”他以为Thor会一直关注目前的肺炎发展情况，毕竟这关系到他们过几天能不能回家。

“没注意，我看看。”Thor现刷起了推特，他昨晚忙着工作，阿斯加德那边的情况又与约顿海姆不同，只见他的脸色越来越凝重，Thor叹了口气，对Loki说，“我出门买点东西，你好好在家待着。”

“怎么了，昨天不是刚买吗？！”Loki觉得奇怪，他赶忙去拿自己的手机，头条新闻全都是药店抢口罩、超市抢厕纸，他一看不妙，再查今天约顿海姆的确诊人数，已经进入四位数，Loki眼前一晕，约顿海姆本来常住人口就不多，这个感染率实在是让他有种明天就会轮到自己的感觉，他赶忙回房又加了一件衣服，外面传来重重的关门声。

在等Thor回来的时间里，Loki产生了一种他们即将要共克时艰的荣辱感，他着急又担忧——话说回来，Thor出门的时候戴口罩了吗？

很难想象，昨天还吵着要出门捍卫自由的男人，一夜之间稳重至此，Loki难以相信，在他眼里，虽然Thor比他大不了几岁，但他们一向没什么心理距离，今天是他第一次感觉Thor比他年长，Loki不知道他们不联系的这些年Thor是怎样过的，他心里百感交集，趿着拖鞋去弄早午饭，打算等Thor回来一起吃。

或许是被Thor照顾着，Loki想起Amora那件事也觉得不那么难受了，这很诡异，前几天他还为了这件事要死要活——其实关于前女友，Loki已经不记得太多，他对整件事的印象都是Thor，不是Thor背叛了他，就是Thor不理解的态度让他心寒，可是这么多年过去了，Thor身边也没有新的女朋友，Loki也是一个人。

停——

Loki发觉自己的想法逐渐没了边际，照顾他本来就是哥哥应该做的，他赶忙翻了翻差点糊了的煎蛋，心里暗暗骂了Thor几句。

等Loki把简易早餐摆上桌,Thor刚好回来了，他刚刚跑了一会儿，寒冬里额上也出了一层汗，Loki看了他一眼，见他空手而回，意外地说：“……不会全空了吧？”

“附近一公里的药店我都去了，口罩没了，食物我想我们还够就没买，路上看到有人买酒精，我想你有不少，就只买了几瓶。”Thor从口袋里拿出一个小袋子递给Loki，十分无奈地说，“照这样下去，我们可能无法回家。”

Loki瞪大眼睛说：“不会吧……那圣诞节……？”他们得在一起过了？

Thor好笑地看他一眼，洗完手后开始吃早餐，他开玩笑道：“早点叫你走你不走，现在有什么办法？我待会去研究改签，你收拾东西，我们尽可能今天走，不然接下来可能会禁止外出。”

“凭什么！”Loki意外地抗议了一声，随即他就意识到自己不应该这样说，“咳……好吧，你去改签。”他烦躁地想，事情似乎已经超出了控制，他不时瞟向窗边，往常这个时候应该很热闹的街道因为下雪和肺炎变得冷清，他放下刀叉，打开窗户，雪花的气息吹了过来，Loki呼吸着，不自觉地叹了口气。

这座城市被异样的气氛笼罩了。

Thor的声音从身后传来：“我改签好了，晚上六点的飞机，但是能否起飞，机场会在一点前通知我。”

Loki轻轻应了一声，视线慢慢飘远，回家过圣诞节，本来也只打算逗留一星期，他其实不需要收拾行李，但他们真的能回去吗？

“新型肺炎袭击了约顿海姆，圣诞集市紧急叫停，市中心医院不断增加病人入住，床位告急……”

Loki一边看着电视一边在等机场的通知，他随便收了一个行李箱，Thor则不时地刷刷手机，生怕错过什么消息，他的思绪不自觉开始联想如果Thor要跟他一起过圣诞……那疫情一定严重到不只是七天，Thor绝对回不了阿斯加德……Loki的脸色一变，他自成年后还没跟Thor单独相处过那么长的时间，瞒不住的，他绝对瞒不住Thor——

“操，取消了！”Thor暗骂一声，坏消息传来，他无奈地看着Loki，Loki表情木然，完全没想到自己怕什么来什么。

怎么办，他要和Thor一起再住七天、十四天、二十八天……Loki彻底呆住了，头脑紊乱，他突然特别想回Frigga身边，有母亲在，他至少能想起Thor是他哥哥，而不是……Loki闷闷地下意识埋怨道：“都怪你。”要不是Thor坚持要来约顿海姆接他回家，他们就不用待在一起了！

Thor诧异地看Loki一眼，他随口应道：“这怎么能怪我？我叫你早点回家了，你不听。”他的心意无法被Loki感知，还要被Loki抱怨，又无法与家人一起过圣诞，更不知道什么时候才能回阿斯加德继续工作，这些事也让他变得有些烦躁不安。

“怪我？”Loki阴阳怪气地笑了笑，“噢，我知道了，你不想和我待在一起，那你又何必特地跑来阿斯加德？”

Thor正在查其他回家方式，火车估计还没停运，他懒得跟Loki吵架，但也不甘示弱：“是妈妈叫我来的，你要是不高兴，可以怪妈妈。”

不是他自愿想来找你！

心中的声音狠狠嘲笑了他的妄想——Thor根本不愿意跟你待在一起！他的脸面被Thor无情的言语践踏着，Loki的脸色越来越苍白，可惜Thor根本没发现他的转变，只是自顾自刷着火车购票窗口，Loki的心绪难以名状，他一声不吭地起身回到卧室。

他根本无法欺骗自己。

他仍旧喜欢Thor，喜欢得无可自拔。

Loki抱着膝盖静静坐着，自从他发现这异样的心情，就对Thor又恨又怕，一提到Thor相关的事就异常抵触，他变得不像自己。

可是Thor只把他当弟弟，甚至是可有可无的那种。

Loki只觉得自己的心裂开了一角，他揉了揉眼睛。

Thor买好了明天早上的车票，坐车回家需要8小时，本来不是他的首选，但在肺炎肆虐的情况下也不得不寄希望于此。他叹了口气，回过神来发现Loki不见了，他吓了一跳，想想刚才也没发生什么，更没听见开门的声音，他估计Loki还在家，赶忙收起手机去找Loki。

这套房说小不小，但Loki只可能待在卧室里，Thor暗恼自己没有让着Loki，他老是喜欢跟弟弟一较长短，忘记了Loki的敏感多疑，他推开房门，坐在床上的男人猝不及防地扭过头骂道：“滚出去。”

Thor没走，他径直上前，直觉告诉他Loki有点怪。他在Loki身前站定，猛地握住Loki的肩膀，硬是扭过Loki的身体，他一愣，对上了Loki的红眼眶，一时把要说的话都忘光了。

他呆在原地。

“滚出去！”Loki低声骂道，心中羞恼无与伦比，他挣开Thor的手，试图起身，“你不滚，我走——”

“你在气什么？”Thor牢牢抓着Loki，Loki刚要抬手打他也被他立刻制止，他几乎钳住了Loki。

Loki没想到Thor反应迅速，当即换脚去踹他，Thor挨了一下吃痛地闷哼，却没有松开Loki，Loki愣了愣，他不打算跟Thor说话，多说一句仿佛都在彰显自己的难堪，他正要继续反抗，Thor却把他推倒在床，手脚并用地压住他。金发男人的目光十分危险，仿佛一头即将发怒的野兽，他微微眯眼问：“现在能好好说话了吗？”

Loki深呼吸，他完全没想过要冲这个混蛋解释自己的心情，他不擅长——也不愿意做这种事，Thor要问，他只能报以激烈的冲突：“关你什么事？我为我自己可能会染病死掉感到害怕不可以吗？！”

“闭嘴，你怎么可能会死？”Thor不耐烦地骂道，“有我在，我不会允许你出事——”

Loki瞳孔微张，却下意识嘲讽道：“我看你是怕妈妈怪你！”

Thor的目光冷冷地扫视Loki的面孔，两人挨得极近，说话的气息交缠在一起：“你是她的孩子、我的弟弟——我们所有人都爱你！”

“我不要这样的爱！”Loki愤恨地捶床，眼泪又止不住地蓄满眼眶。

Thor微微一震，他不知道这句话是什么意思，渐渐松开Loki的手，Loki竟然也没有再揍他，Thor的心情同样复杂，他想着Loki，看着弟弟近在咫尺的脸，情不自禁地低头亲了亲他温热的眼皮。

Loki僵住了。

Thor又亲了亲Loki的唇瓣。

Loki感觉嗓子里几乎要爆出尖叫，他彻底呆住了，嘴唇张了张，又不知道能说什么，反而像是在邀请Thor，Loki吓得一凛，在两人的舌头差点缠在一起时，他赶忙推开Thor，红着脸坐起身说：“我还有点感冒。”

他的嗓音沙哑而低沉，看起来没有任何说服力。


	6. 12月23日

从有记忆开始,Loki的生活就充斥着Thor的存在。

他躺在摇篮里，Thor会在旁边啃着手指看顾他；他去花园玩耍，Thor会跟在他身后生怕他摔跤；再大一点，他们会为了争抢玩具打架，争吵似乎永远不会停止，再也不像幼年那样和平相处。

Loki不知道为什么总是爱与他过不去的Thor会突然亲他，会这样温柔地抱着他，他晕乎乎的，觉得自己又要发烧了，Loki暗骂自己不争气，心中仍旧泛酸，嘴上硬撑着说：“我不喜欢你。”

“是作为兄弟的喜欢，还是情人之间的喜欢？”Thor扳过Loki的脸细细摩挲，他语气认真，叫Loki眼角和脸颊都泛起了红意。

“你不是很讨厌我吗？”Loki反问道，他阴阳怪气地笑了下，擦干自己莫名涌出来的眼泪，“我看你更喜欢Amora！”

Thor哭笑不得，不知道这是怎么得出的结论，Loki简直是在诬陷他——Thor神闲气定，在他眼里，Loki像只尖刺耸立的刺猬，Thor淡淡地说：“之前不喜欢，现在喜欢了——今天早上开始喜欢了，不可以吗？”

“你——”Loki不知道自己应该纠结于Thor之前不喜欢他，还是应该纠结于Thor现在喜欢他，他的脑子彻底丧失了正常运转的功能，Loki咬着下唇说，“我不明白！”

Thor觉得自己的弟弟经过这次感冒变成了笨蛋，他只好低下头，又亲了亲Loki的嘴唇，使劲咬了他一口，Loki闷哼一声，Thor问他：“你明白了吗？我抢什么Amora，我应该把你抢走——那件事，我很抱歉。”

这话朝Loki心上直晃晃地开了一枪，他彻底疯掉了，倒在床上扯来被子蒙住自己，他尖叫了起来，声音全部被被子吸走，只能听到闷闷的回响，他受不了地吼道：“为什么？为什么就这样说了？！”就算Thor喜欢他，也不应该在这时候说，没有一丝浪漫——他甚至道歉了，Loki再也没有任何理由恨他。Loki觉得嗓子干哑，自己没有一丝防备，落入了Thor的圈套中，他窘迫极了，不知道应该如何面对Thor。

Thor使劲扯着Loki身上的被子，他无奈地笑道：“你不会想让我去门口堆一对雪人、买一束玫瑰花，再向你告白吧？”他扯了扯Loki，性感的嗓音又在Loki耳边回旋。

浪漫的事，Thor倒是做过，可惜Loki并不知道。

他公司做的软件刚上市时用户数还不多，在应用商店上架一周时正好是Loki的生日，他们那时候还没和解，Thor想着弟弟生日到了，干脆在app开屏界面下方做了个祝Loki生日快乐的标语，极其隐蔽，他思索着Loki会不会看到，又不愿意去问。

那一天，全世界的MjoMjo用户都看到了这条祝福，只有Loki不知道。

“我还是不喜欢你。”Loki红着脸，扯开一点被子，他对上Thor的眸子，心情莫名安定了下来，似乎是等待已久的感情得到了回应，他不敢与Thor对视太久便移开目光，五味杂陈地说，“你只是太久没跟别人约会了。”

“也许吧。”Thor的话又让Loki短暂地陷入失落，但他笑了笑，轻声说，“但至少现在我很想与你约会。”

Loki猛地推开Thor坐起身来，他想逃出这间屋子，不然他一定会失态，可是作为与他一起长大的Thor非常清楚他的一举一动意味着什么，当即抓住Loki的手，摸了摸他半勃的下身，Thor微微一笑，胜券在握道：“你硬了！”

<<<

Odinson兄弟俩都是女性会喜欢的对象，Thor阳光，Loki稳重，Thor帅气，Loki英俊，Thor是人群中的万众瞩目，而Loki则是秘密低语的最佳倾诉对象。当这两个人戳破了横亘在他们之间的那层薄膜，普罗大众又失去了两个极好的选择。

那天超市里女孩们的窃窃私语竟然被验证了，Loki无法想象当了那么多年兄弟、仇人，突然有一天要与Thor做情人——很多年前他总是会梦到Thor抱着他亲吻，与他做许多亲密的事——当这一天真的到来，尤其是在他们只能连续面对彼此的日子里，Loki觉得尤其不真实。

突如其来的恋爱有些不合时宜，然而爱情的升温远不如肺炎病毒的扩散速度，比专家预估得更快，只是五六天时间，约顿海姆就陷入了恐慌。顾不及处理两人的关系，Loki与Thor便开始收拾行李，23日赶早去火车站。

他们戴好口罩，Loki有些坐立不安地靠在Thor身边，他们算是和解了，Thor也欢迎他的亲近，他小声问：“还有两小时，不至于这个时候切断铁路线吧？”

“不知道。”Thor苦笑了下，他似乎在一夜之间成长了，既要照顾着自己的弟弟兼爱人，又要思考这场病情中妙尔尼尔会不会受影响，他一边回复Fandral，一边跟Loki说，“早上我看推特，的确有的地方交通停运了，自从人传人的诊断被证实，不断有人感染，甚至有人死去，各地政府都很担心。”

Loki心里十分感慨，他看着车窗外的街景，无数原本还放着圣诞歌和装饰得酒绿灯红的店铺都关门了，自他出生起，似乎没有经历过这么萧条的圣诞节，出租车在雪地上扬长而去，几天前还不愿意戴口罩的Thor也在疫情中迅速地转变了观念，Loki叹了口气说：“还好我没再发高烧……” 除了有点嗜睡，他的身体基本上恢复了，他们猜测Loki更可能是普通的小感冒或嗓子发炎，而不是严重的肺炎。

“即使你是，我也会照顾你。”Thor拍拍Loki，出租车渐渐停下来了，他疑惑地问，“请问怎么了？”

司机转过头来担忧地说：“前面封路了，好像去不了火车站。”他匆匆下车去问路中央忙碌的交警，而后快步跑回来说，“对不起了，我还得把你们送回去，从今天开始，火车站、汽车站、飞机场全部停运，路面也要限制车辆进出城内。”

就在这时，Thor收到了火车站的退票信息，他和Loki面面相觑，两人同时发出哀叹，尽管做好了心理准备，但没想到他们真的彻底被困在了这座城市。

气势汹汹地提着行李箱出门，两人又如丧家之犬一般搬行李回家，Loki靠在门上叹息，现在交通全部停了，他颓废地看着前方，几乎整个人都跌到了谷底，他虽然可以不回家，但不是以这样被困住的方式——他已经有半年多没见过Frigga了。

“过来，给爸妈打个电话。”Thor比Loki冷静，他已经收到过一次退票信息，早就做好了准备，所以当务之急应该是与父母联系，他给Odin拨去电话，这个时间各城都在呼吁减少外出，父母估计都在家。

“Thor，Loki！”Odin很少见到兄弟俩和平地坐在一起，不免惊叹，他看起来精神很好，Frigga端着一盘水果刚刚入镜，微笑着跟他们打了招呼，“我们刚听说约顿海姆停运了，你们是不是没办法回家过圣诞了？”

“是的，爸爸。”Loki懊丧地说，他看起来特别失落，“妈妈，我很想你。”

“噢，这个时候还是生命更重要，何况Thor也在你身边，比你单独留在约顿海姆让我们更放心。”Frigga拍拍胸口，给Odin喂了一颗葡萄。

Loki扁扁嘴说：“可是我不想跟Thor待在一起，妈妈你太高估他了。”他话音一落，Thor便在镜头无法捕捉到的地方偷偷牵住他的手，完全不像可靠的大人应该做的事，Thor搔着他的手心，Loki忍不住瞪他一眼。

“没有啊，Thor很关心你。”Frigga以为他们还在吵架，赶忙为Thor说话，“他每个月打电话回家都会问起你的近况呢。”

“咳，妈妈。”Thor打断了Frigga，“你和爸爸少出门，出门要记得戴口罩。”

“嗯嗯，好啊，Odin买了很多口罩，你们要是紧缺，家里可以寄一点过去，毕竟约顿海姆的物资可能不如这边丰富，你们自己也要小心，平安夜我们再视频吧，给你们看看我做的晚餐。”Frigga笑眯眯地说。

Odin见Loki失落不禁安慰道：“只是一次圣诞而已，反正你哥哥在，你们要是再吵架，你就打电话给我，我断他公司的资金。”

Thor无奈至极，仍旧抓着Loki的手：“老头，你太偏心了，而且妙尔尼尔现在能自行运转了——是Loki天天在欺负我。”

“我哪有！”Loki无语极了，差点在父母面前和Thor大打出手，但他还被Thor抓着手，Loki只能阴沉地等到Thor和父母聊完电话，与他假装和平地冲Frigga挥了挥手。

Loki阴郁地吐出一口绵长的呼吸，正准备跟Thor小吵一番，又想起Frigga说Thor以往对自己的关心，Loki吞掉了大半郁气，慢悠悠地开口说，“你要在约顿海姆待上很长一段时间了。”

“也没什么不好。”Thor耸耸肩，语出惊人，“热恋期就要离开我的男朋友，我也舍不得。”

Loki仔细品味才发觉这句话哪里不对，他皱起脸道：“喂，你现在怎么爱乱说——”他说到一半才意识到自己不该这样反驳，他没答应Thor，但Thor也没明着说是他，狡猾的哥哥笑了起来，走到他跟前摸摸他的后脑。

Loki别扭地冷哼一声，他的肚子叫了，早上忙着出门他们也没吃早餐，Loki起身，拖着疲惫的身躯走到冰箱前看看家里还剩下什么。

他从火车站回来以后就陷入了失落，熟悉的城市与街道渐渐变得空无一人，新闻不断轰炸他的眼球，每天都有病人死去，这场无药可救的疾病似乎成为了这一年年底最可怕的梦魇，他感觉亲人与朋友都离自己很远，如果Thor不在他身边，他可能会更加难过。

“别想太多了。”Thor少有心细的时候，他看Loki站在冰箱前好一会儿都没有多余的动作，就知道他在烦恼，Thor走上前抱了抱Loki，“医生在想办法治病，轮不到你操心这么多。”

Loki点了点头，他很明白Thor所说的一切，只是无法释怀，他努力打起精神来：“中午做点好吃的吧，我开一瓶新的红酒。你公司的工作，之后要怎么办？”

Thor撩起袖子来帮他，他明白Loki的焦虑，他们才二十多岁，第一次与死亡如此接近，这对还是学生的Loki来说自然是不可接受的，Thor拍拍他说：“我可以远程办公，而且也许接下来很长一段时间，整个社会都会远程工作，你的学校应该也无法正常线下授课了吧？”他早上刚和Fandral讨论了这个问题，打算升级他们的服务器，拓宽整个服务市场。

“啊？你想得好远。”Loki被Thor逗笑了，不用去学校上课的体验很是新奇，他随口道，“谁知道是不是推迟开学时间？我下学期是1月1日开学，拭目以待吧。”

在做午饭的时间里，已经正式出台封锁城市的命令——说是封城，其实就是实行严格的交通管制，切实减少人员流动，倒是没有实际限制大家出门的频率，但是约顿海姆冰天雪地，本来冬季在外流动的人员就不多，不是因为圣诞节，大家也更喜欢暖和的房子——所以前几天还想要游行示威的群众到现在也寥寥无几，大多歇了心思待在家里。

佳肴上桌，Thor打开电视新闻做吃饭的背景音，这是他们最近的惯例。

Loki一直闷闷不乐，直到他吃到第一口Thor做的起司奶酪馅饼，奶酪浓郁至极，甜食让多巴胺分泌，缓解了他的情绪，Loki不禁问：“你会做这种甜点？”

“不会。”Thor一秒摧毁了Loki的幻想，他给Loki倒好酒，“但是我会加工，超市买来的，我知道怎么做能最好吃。你想吃的话，这段时间可以每天给你烤一块。”他厚颜无耻地为自己最会使用烤箱找了个完美的包装，Loki忍不住翻了个白眼，但听到他后面那句话，Loki又觉得Thor的嘴变甜了。

Loki小口啜饮着，听着新闻里的最新动态，市政大厅又开了一次发布会，告诉民众他们正在努力研究有效的医疗办法，希望大家能安心在家度过圣诞，Loki光顾着喝酒忘了多吃点东西，加上他的酒量本来就浅，不一会儿就有点醉了。

他的意识模糊，所有的烦恼都被抽离出大脑，他只看得到眼前的一切，只听得见身边的声响。

“Thor……”Loki打了个酒嗝，趴在桌子上朦胧地看着对面坐着的金发男人，“你还记不记得Amora长什么样？”

Thor正在切牛肉的手一滞，无奈地说：“早就不记得了，你怎么又问起她？”

“噢……问问不行吗？”Loki扁扁嘴，“你看你，为了一个记不清楚的女人跟我吵了那么久，你根本不是真的喜欢我。”

Thor哭笑不得：“知道我喜欢你，所以话变多了？我那时候又不知道——我不记得她长什么样了，但是你呢？你还对初恋女友念念不忘吧？”

“没有。”Loki冷哼一声，“快世界末日了，我连你都不想，还想她做什么？”他叹了口气，醉醺醺地吃了口牛肉，一口又一口，像个机器人，Thor不禁挪到他身边，摸了摸他的后颈，把他的酒杯拿开。

Loki猛地抱住Thor的腰，把脸埋在他的背上，他头脑混沌，但直觉告诉他应该抱紧Thor，不然错过这次机会，下次就不好这样做了——Thor愣了愣，反手拍拍他的脑袋，兄弟俩又回到了小时候的状态，只不过Loki轻轻在Thor的脖颈后咬了一口——这下他的意图就完全变味了。

“……你在挑逗我？”Thor直白地问，他其实能够理解Loki的心情和心意，但这不代表他能不被引诱，Thor低沉地说，“你想好了吗？”

“不知道。”Loki又咬了他一口，手绕到Thor胸前去抚摸他的胸肌，嘴里嘟囔道，“至少现在——这个圣诞节——我都想跟你在一起。”他身上传来红酒的味道，Thor这时候还能拿起食物有一口没一口地喂Loki，想要用食物压一压他的醉意。

Loki摆摆手抗拒道：“不吃了，我很清醒，给我倒杯柠檬水。”

“你喝那么多，等会还没射精，先想尿尿了怎么办？”Thor冷不丁这样说，却还是给他倒了一杯水，Loki喝到一半，酸溜溜的汁水卡在他的喉咙里差点把他呛死！Thor坏笑了下，见Loki清醒了些，目光缓缓下移至Loki的胯下，吹了声口哨道，“小变态，你勃起了。”

Loki面红耳赤，完全不是Thor的对手，他恼恨地把柠檬水放到一边，刚想反驳几句，却被Thor拉住跌坐回他的怀里，Loki愣了愣，又借着酒气回过头，吮了吮Thor的唇瓣和舌尖，他含糊地调笑道：“不怕……在你身上？”他脸皮薄，说得不清不楚，但Thor依旧明白他的意思。

Thor揉着Loki的阴茎，听到弟弟的喘息声越来越重，两人有一下没一下地说着黄色笑话，他不免心生感慨，如果不是疫情的影响，他不会这么快就和喜欢的人进展到这一步，Thor心中第一次对自己来约顿海姆感到庆幸，他爱怜地亲亲Loki的鬓角，Loki推推他说：“你不怕被传染吗？”

“我不怕。”Thor下意识这样回答，这话不是第一次说，可从没有这样笃定过，Loki笑了起来，两人更是热情地吻在一起，Loki被吻得头晕脑热，紧紧抓着Thor的臂膀，Thor的手伸到了他的裤子里去抚慰他硬挺的阴茎。

他们小时候经常在一起洗澡，赤裸相见的时刻并不少，但长大后被哥哥这样抱在怀里抚慰还是头一次，Loki不自觉地喘息，在Thor温热的颈窝里来回蹭动，咬着Thor最脆弱的咽喉处皮肉，下身越来越湿热，Loki硬得厉害，忍不住骂道：“操……再快点啊——”

Thor粗糙的指腹来回刮着Loki的马眼，Loki忍耐不了多久，Thor感觉到脖子上一阵湿漉，Loki来不及吞咽的唾液滑入他的衣领，黑发男人抓着他的手臂，低叫着射了出来。

手上粘稠至极，Thor把手抽出来，白浊滴在了Loki的裤子上，后者嫌恶地发出一声呻吟，Thor惊奇道：“这可是你自己的东西。”

Loki轻轻地揍了他一拳表示抗议，他有点腿软，身体仿佛飘在半空中，细细地喘息着，Thor像安抚小猫一样拍着他的后背，尽管是在无比暧昧而温暖的气氛中，两人都不约而同地沉默了，各自思考着能说些什么打破寂静的时候，又恰巧同时抬头——

“你——”

“我——”

Loki噗嗤一笑，收起心里那点涩意，Thor不好意思地说：“总之，我先抱你去洗澡吧。”


	7. 12月24日

平安夜猝不及防地到来，时光的流逝如今是少数不受疫情影响而延迟的事物。今年与以往不同，没有母亲亲手织的毛衣，没有一家人共进晚餐，没有欢闹的街道，但是有Thor的怀抱，和两个人难得单独相处的美好时光。

这一天注定是特别的，即使整座城市都笼罩在AJRR-2019（这场疾病的名称同样在这天早上确定）的阴霾下，不同于前几日的烦躁或者不安，清晨Loki贴着Thor的胸口醒来，他的心里便盈满了幸福，只觉得自己前二十年都白过了。

“早安。”Thor打了个呵欠，眼睛还闭着便下意识收紧环在Loki身上的手，反射性亲了亲他的额头，“嗯……不烫了。”

他自然而然的动作让Loki的脸一点点变红。也太熟练了吧？Loki心想，嘴上却是说：“你是不是经常这样安抚女朋友？”

Thor终于慢悠悠地睁开眼睛：“你想多了，我大学和Fandral一起租房，只有他带女朋友回家过夜，毕业以后忙着搞公司，你是第一个跟我睡在一张床上过夜的人。”

Loki丝毫没有吃醋的自觉，被Thor的话逗得开心了，他总算心情舒坦地说：“早安，哥哥。”

他们找出了Loki家中仅存的一颗圣诞装饰小树，只有半人高，枝叶看起来也不繁茂，但目前他们只有这份材料，就把彩灯和其他挂饰全部挂了上去，努力营造出圣诞的氛围，Thor甚至不知道从哪个角落找出了麋鹿头饰，趁Loki不备挂到了他头上。

“你从哪里翻出来的……”Loki无语至极，摸了摸头顶的发饰，他觉得自己一定看起来很蠢，但现在他在忙着尝试做馅饼——一个没有馅饼的平安夜是不完整的。

“你卧室的柜子里，看起来像话剧社表演的道具。”Thor在整个屋子里翻找的时候还不小心看到了Loki藏起来的他们俩的照片，是Loki去给参加橄榄球比赛的Thor加油的场景，Thor没想到他带到了约顿海姆，照片的边角有很重的捏痕，Loki一定经常翻看，却又放在柜子深处……

他一定是最近才放进去的，因为自己的到来。

Thor不知道Loki是从何时起对自己产生了超出兄弟的感情，他不敏锐，但后知后觉了解到事情的真相，又有些懊悔。他伤害了Loki，以至于他们很多年没有见面，可Loki仍然没有忘记他——他也放不下Loki。

他会拐弯抹角地问Frigga弟弟的近况，母亲稍稍建议，他就抓住机会跑到了约顿海姆，他害怕Loki还忘不了Amora——

“柜子？”Loki身体一僵，他当即想到那里面有什么，Thor这个粗人绝对把全屋都乱翻了一遍，那他肯定……Loki不说话了，他死死咬着嘴唇，摆弄着手中的模具。

“如果这次我没有来约顿海姆……”Thor突然说，“算了，即使肺炎肆虐，我可能也会想办法过来吧，我不会让你一个人待在这里，万一你……哎，那我可要后悔死了，比我自己身处疫区还要担心。”

Loki回头看他一眼，忍着羞耻说：“也没有那么严重，只是传染性强一点的肺炎，不出门就安全了。我早就开始戴口罩了，而且我住的地方离发病区域有一定距离，即使你不在约顿海姆，也不用这么担心。”他不知道是在安慰自己还是在安慰Thor。

Thor囫囵地点点头说：“不，我还是会过来，如果我一个人在阿斯加德遇到了这种事，你不会来找我吗？我看到照片了，我很庆幸，Loki，我们只是养兄弟，但我不仅像兄弟一样爱着你，也像情人一样爱着你——我不会让你独自面对。”

被戳破心事的羞耻，被诚挚的言语感动，Loki一时有些无措，他们吵架的时候，他恨不得吃掉Thor，但也只有他能吃掉Thor——Loki不顾手上的面粉，仰头捧着Thor的脸亲了他一下，在隔离时期，他感受到前所未有的亲近，填补了空缺已久的心。

“嗯，我也不会让你一个人留在阿斯加德。”Loki坦诚地交出了自己的心，他久违地看到哥哥灿烂的笑容，自己也忍不住跟着笑了。

Loki忙着做饭，Thor就帮他打扫家里，以便迎接新一年的到来。以前这种事总是家政来做，但是现在因为疫情，Thor只能亲自拿起扫把忙活，他不擅长做这些事，但好歹以前做过，他自信自己还是能完美处理的

他简单打扫了客厅的卫生，擦了擦Loki家里的几尊摆饰，顺便把几个房间的地拖了一遍，基本上整个家都焕然一新后，他准备整理浴室和厕所。

就在Thor沉浸在对自己的自信中时，做好午饭的Loki站在厕所门口大吼一声：“Thor！？你在干什么？”

Thor拿着一瓶消毒水无辜地晃了晃说：“刷马桶啊！”

Loki不由得失笑，坦白来说，Thor这样高大的形象窝在厕所里刷马桶实在非常怪异，他穿得不多，卷起袖子正准备往马桶里倒消毒水，鼓胀的肌肉格外晃眼，Loki一时走神，Thor哪里像刷马桶的……他应该可以胜任水管工吧？Loki想了想穿着工人衣服的Thor，脸不自觉地发红。

“喂，你在想什么呢？”Thor无语地看着Loki，“没事我就继续干活了。”

Loki赶忙从自己的色情幻想中回过神来，走上前抓住Thor的手臂，要不是他想起来叫Thor吃饭，他们差点酿成悲剧。

“你不是已经放了洁厕剂了吗？”Loki哭笑不得道。

Thor挠挠头说：“我之前看到网上说病毒还有可能通过马桶传播，放点消毒水更好吧？”

这不怪他，Loki心想，Thor会做家务、会做饭，已经给了Loki极大的惊喜，他毕竟是Odinson家的大少爷，即使这些事都不会做也不惊奇——Loki把Thor手中的消毒水放回原位，他之前没想过Thor会来，就没有注意过这个问题，Loki既有点紧张，又有点好笑地说：“你知不知道这两种液体混合会产生致命气体，我们都会中毒身亡，还好我来得及时……”

Thor一愣，手一抖道：“还真不知道……在你家生存，还真是不容易。”他开了个玩笑，Loki半揍他一下，无语极了，没想到哥哥还能把罪责推到他身上。

“缺乏常识的笨蛋。”Loki推了他一把，“好了，随便刷一下，赶紧把手洗干净来吃午饭，我做了你喜欢吃的烤翅。”他倚在门边，看着Thor听到烤翅便加快了干活的速度，他被逗得发笑，转而离开去准备食物。

他们家的惯例是平安夜中午可以吃得少，但晚上一定要吃得多且好，今年只剩下兄弟俩一起过节，他们食量都不小，这下不止中午吃得好，晚上吃得也好。

Thor的公司今天也开始放假了，只有几个运营人员在值班，他们在家没有其他事做，平安夜和圣诞节的晚餐都准备做得丰盛一些。上次去超市买的东西正好派上了用场，他们两个人做了四个人的量，晚餐摆满了整张桌子，Loki拍了照片发给Frigga，祝父母圣诞快乐。

晚饭时候他们开着电视一边吃一边看，Loki一手拿着披萨，靠在Thor胸前看着新闻联播，今晚有好消息传来。

“据圣约翰医院的记者来讯，平安夜里，第一位被治好的病人已经达到了出院标准，但保险起见，还需要再观察一段时间才能确认该种疗法的效果。”

Thor低头看着Loki：“我说了吧，会好起来的。”这是这些天难得的好消息，他们隐约看到了AJRR-2019被治愈的希望，令这个寂寥的冬季显出一丝温暖。

Loki微微笑着，继续听电视上关于疗法的讲解，虽然今日的确诊数依旧在增长，但找到了治愈的办法，疫情应该很快就能得到控制，他想到其他问题，又叹了口气说：“可是圣诞节一过，大家又会开始出门活动了，总不能一直不工作啊。”

“反正家里口罩还够用到下个月底，你也不用担心出门没口罩戴，而且你那么怕死……”Thor笑了起来，Loki回过头把吃剩下的披萨塞到他嘴里，试图堵住他的废话，结果Thor低头，就着这块披萨亲到Loki嘴上。

“唔——”脏死了，Loki在心里暗骂，他没有这样跟人亲过，两人各咬了一部分后分开咀嚼完Thor又亲了上来，Loki不断嗅到Thor嘴里的芝士味，与他的相似，吻得气喘吁吁，也不知道怎么就被Thor推倒在沙发上，Loki双眼迷离，休闲服被卷得老高，露出白皙的胸膛和两颗深红色的乳粒，Thor轻轻一揪，Loki的呻吟都变调了。

“要吃晚饭，还是要做爱？”Thor的手下移到Loki的胯间，弟弟不知道何时硬了，裤子撑起一个不小的帐篷，Loki咬着手背，抓住Thor的手摸到自己胸口，Thor加大了手指的力度，揪得Loki崩溃地叫出声来。

“啊啊，要做爱——”Loki挺起胸膛，迎合Thor的动作，直到胸前两点被揪得通红，惨兮兮地挺立着。

“想好了？”Thor见Loki不住地点头，起身去洗了个手，带回可以做润滑的乳液，目光灼热地看着Loki。

Loki羞耻地应了一声，他直截了当地脱掉上衣，还好屋子里有地暖，他身上微微沁出一层薄汗，Thor捏着他两颗肉红色的乳头来回揉弄，Loki羞耻地咬着下唇，他从没想过这个地方会带来如此强烈的快感，Thor又在空闲的时候解开他的裤子，他一只脚踩在Thor的胸前，没穿袜子的脚趾来回搔刮着Thor的皮肤，Loki浅浅地呻吟着，突然起身坐到Thor腿上，他手指微抖，努力地解开Thor的衣服，露出健硕的胸膛，他的手指划过Thor的胸肌，满足地叹息一声。

“……所以，和兄弟做爱的时候能说什么？”Thor突然发问，他掐着Loki的腰，手却不好意思摸Loki的屁股。

Loki也红了脸，刚才捏他乳头的人现在害羞了，这要怎么办？他也是第一次跟哥哥做爱，这个对象太特殊了，如果是别人，他还可以占据主动，可他在Thor面前一向不主动，Loki尝试搂住Thor的脖子问：“那你以前跟别人……都说什么？”

“调情的话吧。”Thor虽然不擅长说这种话，但男人的直觉在这种时候还算管用，他清清嗓说，“比如，我可能会夸你很好看，身材很好，奶头也很漂亮……”

“别用这种词语！”Loki整张脸都涨红了，他靠在Thor的肩窝里，Thor似乎找到了对付弟弟的办法，他笑了笑，隔着裤子揉Loki的臀肉。

“都是男人，你害羞什么？”Thor咬着Loki的耳朵，一边亲一边又想去捉他的嘴唇，Loki被吻得头晕目眩，不知道什么时候裤子就被脱了，他双手撑在Thor结实的肌肉上，直到湿淋淋的乳液滴到屁股上他才醒悟，Thor却没有放弃吻他，含糊地说，“这样你会不会感觉好受点？”

的确这样会分走他的心神，叫Loki来不及尴尬，但后穴里的手指始终是奇怪的存在，Loki和Thor吻得迷乱，上下两张嘴都被哥哥侵占了，黏糊糊的乳液，湿漉漉的手指撑开他的身体，Loki只觉得Thor的手指实在太粗了，他搅动得的时候撑得他难受，又带出许多汁水。

Thor终于松开了Loki，晃了晃他塞进去扩张的三根手指，指腹的液体晶亮，显然不是乳液的效果，Loki缩了缩后穴，他的脸从刚才开始就没停止红过，Thor道：“你湿了。”

他又不是女人！Loki解开Thor的裤子，握住那根硬邦邦的性器上下搓弄，揉着猩红的龟头，Thor的阴茎与他的体格相配，同样很是粗壮，Loki抱怨道：“你插得进来吗？今天……不能去医院。”

Thor不合时宜地笑了，Loki为了掩饰尴尬，低头尝试着亲了一口Thor的阴茎，苦涩的味道叫他皱起脸来，Thor倒没想到他会这样做，吓了一跳的同时也吐出绵长的呻吟，Loki因为Thor低沉的喘声半边身体都酥了，他歪着脑袋，仰视Thor：“原来你喜欢口交啊……可惜今天不行，下次吧。”

Thor摸摸Loki的脸颊，他握着Loki的屁股，开始尝试把阴茎插入肛口，Loki不断可怜兮兮地呼吸，Thor也咬牙忍耐，意外的是，尽管Thor的阴茎粗长，但Loki十分贪吃，他们进度缓慢，竟也毫无伤痛地捅到了深处，电视上适时响起圣诞乐曲，Thor拥着浑身是汗的Loki轻笑一声：“圣诞快乐，弟弟，我爱你。”

“唔……我也爱你。”Loki适应了下这种诡异的感觉，身体里蔓延出一种热感，他仰头喘息，情不自禁地催促道，“你动一动啊。”粗大的性器嵌在柔软湿热的肠道中，Loki坐在Thor怀里，等不到Thor开始动，他自己努力直起腰身又坐下，肉体拍打的水渍声让他更是潮热，插弄之下找到了乐趣，Loki掐着Thor的肩膀开始尝试更快的速度。

“啊……嗯……”Loki没被男人操过，他只是听说被操到前列腺会爽得发疯，还好Thor的尺寸足够傲人，他几乎不用多费工夫就能蹭到自己的前列腺点，找到以后之前的难受疼痛都一挥而散，Loki沙哑地叫着，在Thor身上不断起伏，黏腻的汁水顺着他俩结合的地方往下流淌，Loki闷闷地叫了几声，“不行，操，好深……”

这样的姿势挤压到膀胱，Loki的阴茎可怜地在身前小幅度地甩着，他只觉得自己要射了，脑子空白，动的速度渐渐变慢了，Thor扶着他的腰，在他挺腰的时候操控着Loki上下摇摆，他吮着Loki的胸口，留下细密的吻痕，Loki咬了咬他的脸颊，留下一圈圆圆的齿痕，他闭上眼睛感受脊椎攀爬上来的快感，Loki微微颤抖着，肉红的龟头溢出情液，他低声呻吟，Thor爱抚着他的腰窝问：“有这么爽吗，弟弟？”

Loki这个时候还能正常思考，他低头吻着Thor的唇瓣，浑身湿漉漉得钉在Thor的阴茎上，他哥哥实在太大、太粗了，Loki迷迷糊糊地被顶弄，他彻底听不见电视的声响了，只能感受到自己在Thor身上起落，Thor来回操着那个点，Loki揉了揉自己的龟头，没坚持多久，Thor紧紧地搂着他，完全射在了他的穴里，Loki也达到了高潮。

“唔……”Loki喘息着，趴在Thor滚烫的胸前，他只脱了上衣，微微拉下一点裤子，露出坚硬的性器，Loki揉了揉他的根部，硬挺的家伙从他身体里稍稍滑出来。Loki觉得好玩，金色毛发中直挺挺的家伙现在变软了，Loki揉弄了几下，笑眯眯地看着Thor，“软了比较可爱。”

“嗯？软了怎么把你操爽？”Thor强硬地顶了顶Loki湿软的小穴，与他交换了个湿热的亲吻，Thor在Loki迷乱时把放在沙发一角的小鹿头饰又给他戴上，他撸着Loki的阴茎，刺激着他的敏感点，笑着说，“小鹿，该拉雪橇了。”

Loki面红耳赤，哥哥已经度过了不应期，恢复了之前的粗硬，还没等他反应过来，便感觉性器在自己体内转了个圈，Loki惊呼一声，只觉得黏黏腻腻的东西都要流到沙发上了，他急忙抗议，Thor无奈地把他抱起来，走到圣诞树前。

Loki跪在那棵小树前，Thor抚摸着他脆弱的脖颈，身后的性器不再像第一次那样温柔，而是猛烈地鞭笞起来，咕啾的水声叫他咬紧了牙关，太刺激了，Loki沉沦在欲海中，Thor的阴茎完全地撑开后穴，又把他的内脏都顶得搅在一起。

“啊——慢点——”Loki感觉自己真的像被Thor骑了一样，Thor时不时拍打他的肉臀，发出甜蜜的响声，下身的水越来越多，灯光在Loki莹白的后背上晕出暖黄，Thor吻着他的肩颈，Loki只能挤出一声破碎的气音，他被操得向前攀爬，膝盖都开始发抖，深红色的阴茎挤开圆润的股瓣操到深处，Loki不由得又叫了一声。

“小鹿，我要拆礼物了，把屁股翘起来。”Thor在他耳边低叹，Loki的臀肉又抖了抖，他被迫仰起脑袋，伸出舌头和Thor吻着，Thor的腰力实在过于强悍，操了他这么久还没感到一丝疲惫，吻过之后Loki几乎是趴在地上翘起臀部挨操，小洞被撑得太开，以至于无法合拢，这样频繁而麻木的性爱让Loki产生了一种自己是Thor的专属性爱道具的错觉，他越发羞耻。

“哥哥，不要了……拆什么礼物——”圣诞老人不应该是送礼物的吗？也对，Thor正在把他的硬屌送给自己。Loki嘴上含糊地说着，身体却还是想要回应Thor的热情，他觉得圣诞树上闪烁的彩灯都变得耀眼，努力收缩后穴让Thor快点释放出来，这人真是天赋异禀——Loki晕乎乎地想。

“操——操——”Thor忍不住爆粗，温暖的小洞紧紧地咬着他，他再也无法忍耐，后腰侵袭而来的快感，他呻吟着，握着Loki的腰狠狠一撞，再一次把Loki操到高潮，喷洒的浊液盈满了他的小穴，Thor喘息着，好一会儿才把湿漉漉的性器拔出来。他亲着弟弟汗湿的鬓角，把他抱起来走向浴室，“感觉如何？”

“唔，还不错，就是太多了。”Thor每走一步，Loki就觉得自己肚子里的粘液在晃动，他浅浅地喘息，看了一眼Thor身上的青青紫紫，恍然觉得自己刚才下手还挺重，不过哥哥皮糙肉厚也没喊一声。

“嗯，以后还会更多。”Thor不动声色地开起了玩笑，Loki捏他一把，Thor勾了勾嘴角，真心诚意地说，“圣诞快乐。”

他心情很好，度过了二十五年来最快乐的一个平安夜。


	8. 12月25日

约顿海姆的圣诞节少有冷清的时刻，如今户外天寒地冻，医院里如火如荼地抢救病人，普通人只能待在家中每日祈祷上帝保佑，自由主义信众仍旧每天走上街头呼吁，但随着确诊数字上升，这样的人越来越少。整个城市紧张又冷静，而这似乎不影响Loki和Thor，他们陷入了彻底的热恋，在很长一段时间里，他们除了彼此别无所有。  
  
明明已经是成年人了，他们却像偷食禁果的少年，每天只想腻在床上探讨性爱哲学。Thor甚至为了更好地跟Loki亲密接触，刮干净胡子、戴上口罩出门去买避孕套，结果没想到食物还在架上，避孕套先行售罄，Thor跑了附近的几个超市，最后在一家小便利店里看到为数不多的库存。  
  
他激动不已，开口就要买一箱，店员当即用暧昧而惊讶的目光告诉他一箱可能有上百个，Thor才暂缓购买行为，原地思考起来。  
  
也对，同一个味道用多了也会腻，Thor收回了直接买一箱的想法，把货架上每一款最大号避孕套都拿了一盒，加上几种现有的不同味道的润滑剂，他准备回头问问Loki的体验再出来二次购买——还好他们家附近的超市会定时补货。  
  
当Thor提着一袋避孕套和润滑剂、一袋食物扬长而去，他收获了便利店所有收银员经久不去的目光。等他回到家，Loki看到他手上提着两袋差不多重量的东西，上前一看发现其中一袋是满满的性安全用品，浮点的、水果味的、超薄的，Loki的脸在玄关涨成深红色，他不可置信地问：“营业员没报警把你抓起来吗？”  
  
“在危难时期给他们增加了这么多营业额，他们应该谢谢我？”Thor笑了笑，拍拍Loki说，“差点断货，你快去选选自己喜欢哪个。”  
  
他说这话的口气约等于“你去买点喜欢的水果”，Loki更是错愕：“你是准备一吃饱饭就要做爱？Thor，你年纪也不小了——放我下来！下次我们网购吧，我出邮费！”  
  
“不必羞耻，赶紧吃饭，我们等会就试试！”Thor笑嘻嘻地把Loki放在餐桌边，又去仔细地洗了手。  
  
Loki涨红了脸，恼怒地瞪着他，可Thor一向想到什么就一定要做，何况今天还是圣诞节。他们吃完饭以后真的开始研究起避孕套的款式和润滑剂的口味，Loki手里拿着一小片超薄款问：“你不用工作吗？”  
  
Thor挑得十分起劲，他认真地说：“工作哪有做爱重要？”  
  
Loki受不了地揍他一拳，Thor的脑子里到底装的是什么？Thor这才停止逗他，笑了笑说：“好了，今天是圣诞节，为什么要工作？赶紧选！”  
  
说到底他还是要选！Loki无语极了，昨晚的体验也不能说差，但被快感支配令他手足无措，而Loki讨厌失控。这时，Thor的手在Loki背上摩挲，Loki只觉得浑身起了鸡皮疙瘩，他来回选择，也不知道这些有什么区别，毕竟他自己体验不多，只好随便选了一个薰衣草味的润滑剂、带凸点的避孕套。  
  
Loki把东西甩给Thor，冷淡地说：“不用又不是不行，技术好什么都可以。”他的思想极其危险，暗讽Thor技术不行，当即被Thor抓住按在地上，男人强硬的亲吻袭来，Loki挣扎了两下，最后无奈地被他衔住嘴唇。  
  
“我倒是忘了你也不需要，反正水那么多。”Thor拍了Loki的屁股一把，他们俩坐在地毯上，Loki表情别扭地看着他，Thor凑过去吻他的嘴角，Loki呜咽一声，Thor托着他的腰，一点点侵蚀他的理智。  
  
“不要了……”Loki含糊地说，他想收回舌头，Thor却追得很紧，两人口舌相接，来不及吞咽的唾沫濡湿了唇周，Loki觉得极其丢脸，又不得不靠在Thor身边，唇瓣被吸得有点肿，他单手撑地，Thor滚烫的手掌扶着他的后腰，Loki只觉得一股热意源源不断，“唔，你是狗吗？”他终于挣开Thor的嘴唇抱怨道。  
  
Thor拉着Loki的手摸到他的胯下，吃饱喝足，外面冰雪纷飞，不做这事还有什么意义？他想得理所应当，Loki看起来兴致缺缺倒让他十分不解，男人哪有不喜欢肉体运动的？Thor低声问：“你看起来也不像性冷淡啊？”  
  
“没有，我腰酸。”Loki红着脸推开他，Thor却顺势让他躺在地毯上，这下不用动了，Loki感觉好一点，平安夜又是骑乘又是跪趴，他几乎要散架了，今天能用传统一点的姿势他还挺高兴的，Loki高兴了，就伸手主动点去摸Thor的胯下，硬邦邦的一团，解开裤子就弹了出来，凶狠得要命，和他哥哥的性格一样，Loki咽咽口水，肉红色的龟头冲着他的脸耀武扬威，他不自觉看呆了。  
  
“想吃吗？”Thor极其不要脸地俯身，用粗长的性器拍打了下那张俊秀的脸蛋，Loki竟然也没抗议，Thor惊讶地看他一眼，只见Loki脸颊微红，迷恋地看着Thor的阴茎，不自觉地张唇舔了一口。  
  
嘶，真爽。Thor脑子空白，Loki似乎反应过来了，当即要推开他，Thor哪会给他机会，趁他张嘴咒骂的瞬间把阴茎塞了进去，填满那张喋喋不休的小嘴，Loki也不敢咬他，只得张大嘴巴轻轻含弄Thor那不温柔的老二。  
  
“乖一点，等会不用润滑，我把你舔得全湿再操你。”Thor勾起嘴角，他沙哑的嗓音宛如一道魔咒，直击Loki的内心，光是想想那个画面Loki就硬了，Thor跪在他身上，他的喉咙被蛮横地奸淫着，腥咸的液体滚入他的喉间，Loki缩着口腔吸弄Thor的硬屌，这感觉并不好受，他却觉得浑身发麻，还小幅度地夹紧腿，伸手去套弄自己的阴茎。  
  
“唔……谁……想被你舔……”Loki口是心非地骂道，他嘴巴微酸，眼眶里挤出生理泪水，粗狠的性器上遍布青筋，刮得他舌尖发麻，阴部的耻毛时不时扎到他的脸，Thor低吟着，微微抓着Loki的头发，撕扯头皮的感觉更是让Loki下身发烫，他忍不住重重一吸，舌尖抵着马眼绕了一圈，勾出上头溢出的精液，Thor长舒一口气，急忙把阴茎撤出来。  
  
Loki这才看到Thor的神情，他那俊美如神祇的哥哥脸色微红，布着细汗，双眼失神地喘息着，一颗颗汗珠攀爬在他蜜色的皮肤上，金色的发丝也黏在了鬓角，他今天刮了胡子，把整张脸都露了出来，尤显年轻，Loki无法抑制自己的情绪，他像被戳中了，急忙起身吻住Thor的嘴唇，拉着Thor的手摸上他的胸膛，来回摩挲着他那颗炙热的心。  
  
“你好硬。”Thor的吐息喷得Loki越来越痒，他忍不住伸腿去勾Thor的腰，重新躺回地上，Thor笑了笑，蓝眼睛无比璀璨，对上莹莹绿眼，他把Loki慢慢剥光，摸着他细嫩的皮肤、胸肌、腹肌、大腿内侧，Loki微微发抖，期待而可怜的目光取悦了Thor，Thor亲亲他的膝盖，拉开他的大腿挂在自己肩上，露出深红的穴口，他没有移开视线，盯着Loki的屁股打量了好一会儿。  
  
“快点。”Loki凶狠地瞪着Thor，被他人盯着下身打量简直不能忍受，Loki用膝盖蹭了蹭Thor的脸颊，烦躁不安地把后穴送到Thor唇边。忽然，湿漉漉的触感让他瞪大眼睛，Thor一边舔着周围的皱褶，一边吸他的臀肉，Loki挣扎几下哭叫起来，他的舌头也闯进去了，身体像被按下一个开关，源源不断的湿意涌来，也许真的不需要任何润滑他就能再次被Thor填满。  
  
Thor帮他开拓身体，又用手指辅助扩张，Loki没一会儿就被玩得气喘吁吁，只能翘高臀部任Thor为所欲为，会阴也被舌头不断搔刮着，Loki欲哭无泪，爽得一个劲地抽搐。  
  
“不行了，你别舔那么深……”Loki感觉后穴已经合不上了，翕合夹着Thor的手指和舌头，他浑身泛红，忍不住刮起自己的乳粒，Thor适时放开他，把那根硬烫的性器挤入Loki腿间狠狠摩擦几下，他看着倒在深色地毯中潮湿的弟弟，心里的快感越发激烈。  
  
“帮我戴套。”Thor扔了个小薄片给Loki，Loki发颤起身，撕开包装拿出胶体，他别扭地摸到套子上似有若无的颗粒感，想到待会的触感他的阴茎就溢出精液，心中浮出似有若无的期待，他吹了口气，确认没破后小心翼翼地套到Thor的阴茎上，扶住怒涨的龟头，捏住顶部把套子慢慢往下推，Thor嘶了一声，Loki不觉奇怪地看他，Thor清清嗓道，“太紧了。”  
  
Loki：“……”  
  
“这个可是你自己买的。”Loki瞪着他，Thor还敢说太紧了？他翻了个白眼，帮哥哥的阴茎穿好小雨衣，撸了撸硬挺的前端，Thor又嘶了一声，Loki彻底无语了，还好套子有一定弹性。  
  
“这是货架上最大的尺寸了，我怎么知道……”Thor扶着根部，拍拍Loki的屁股让他重新躺下，他架起Loki的一条腿，亲了亲Loki的膝盖，摩挲着一张一合的穴眼，慢慢顶了进去。  
  
“啊，啊嗯啊——”Loki没想到浮点避孕套是这种感觉，他当即抽搐着缠住Thor的脖颈，如砧板上的一条小鱼乱跳，穴口周围的皱褶被撑开，Loki咬着齿关，被入得摇摇欲坠，他不断尖叫，嘴角尽皆湿漉，黑发晕在脑袋边上，Loki红着眼睛，“别操了，要射了——”  
  
“嗯？不是才……刚开始吗？”Thor掐着Loki的腰际，约括肌太紧了，夹得他头皮发麻，即使戴了套他的快感也不多受阻，但Loki显然更加兴奋，肩上的小腿一直打抖，眼圈彻底红了，他不断深呼吸，身下发出啾啾的水声，Thor并拢他的腿，退出又进入，猩红的龟头捣着灼热的肠壁，Loki又哭了起来。  
  
“你能不能……慢一点，啊——”Loki被操到了敏感点，他受不了地往后退，浑身酸软，这种快感把他笼罩在温暖的一隅，他扁扁嘴，一边被征服一边心想怎么多了几个浮点就会这么舒服，阴茎上的凸起磨着穴里的嫩肉，Loki长长地喘息，阴茎在身前一甩一甩，差点喷洒出粘液。  
  
“水好多。”Thor笑着低下头，摩挲着Loki的下巴，暧昧地用拇指来回刮着他的嘴唇，Loki的舌头缠着他的手指，露出情迷意乱的模样，后面也缠得厉害，Thor猛地向前一操，Loki惊叫一声，竟然就这样射出了一些，他沙哑地喘息，身上黏糊糊的，晕在了胸前。  
  
Thor倒不跟他客气，吻了吻Loki的脚背就开始了第二轮的鞭笞，Loki还没完全缓过神来，穴肉仍在翕合，嘬着Thor的马眼，可惜隔了一层橡胶薄膜，这种快感稍弱一些，但对Loki来说，Thor本来就大，还多了一层浮点，令他只能躺着溢出精水，被操得乱七八糟，他小腹酸胀，股间被撞得发红，好几次都碰到了敏感点，Loki沙哑地叫了起来，臀上挨了几掌反倒令他更加兴奋，他摸着自己的乳头，把刚射出的精液晕在上头，红色的乳尖被白浊侵袭，还有一些滴到了地毯上，Loki被顶得不断上前，他吸吸鼻子，快感又一次将他征服。  
  
Thor第一次高潮，避孕套里装满了他的精液，他不得不抽出来换了一个，由Loki钦点了下一个款式，他这次是自己戴上的，因为Loki已经有点脱力了，他胯下仍旧硬挺，一个劲顶进去，Loki趴在地上尖叫一声，又射了一次，他阴茎隐隐发痛，后穴却丝毫不察，依旧为Thor的进攻叫好，Loki实在没力气了，他拍了拍Thor强壮的肌肉道：“中场休息——我要喝水。”  
  
Thor笑了下，把Loki扶起来，阴茎从他身体里退出，今天没吃到精液的穴肉不满地缩了缩，来不及合拢，把自己的可怜模样表露在Thor面前，Thor喂Loki喝了口运动饮料，他神色复杂地看着Thor：“运动饮料？你可真会准备。”  
  
“有备无患。”Thor帮Loki擦掉额上多余的汗珠，Loki的肌肉都湿了，更显得诱人，他胯下坚硬，像一把利刃一样挺着，Loki扫了他的阴茎一眼，揉揉不可爱的龟头顶端，Thor不禁低吟起来。  
  
Loki发觉挑逗Thor也挺有趣，加上他现在不那么饥渴，便开始专心撩拨，用脚踩着Thor的阴茎，将阴茎踩到他的下腹，Thor隐忍地看着Loki，他白嫩的脚趾夹着龟头蹭动，Thor不禁伸手去握Loki的脚踝，自顾自地操纵他的脚，Loki心里爬起一点痒意，脚上黏着潮湿的体液，他重重一夹，Thor竟然闷哼一声，射意明显，但他心痒难耐，又可惜这个套子没派上多大用场，他随手扯下避孕套，低吼一声，撸了龟头几下，全部射在了Loki身上。  
  
Loki啧了一声，摸摸自己身上黏糊的液体，他看着面色涨红的Thor，轻笑道：“拿点纸巾给我，还做吗？”他抹掉身上的精液，后穴还慢慢缩着，汁液浸湿了身下的地毯，Thor低头吮了吮他的龟头，Loki又感觉身上有股热意，他揉着自己的乳尖，一下两下，眼神迷离地望着Thor，显然想要再做一次，他们在家没有别的要紧事，圣诞节就应该沉浸在这样的氛围中。  
  
接下来这次他们互相爱抚着对方的性器，等到再度勃起了，Loki跨坐到Thor身上，被他摩挲着乳头上的颗粒，一点点往里操，这次他们都不着急，一边温柔地爱抚对方的敏感点，一边交换着亲吻。  
  
“嗯……摸那里，好舒服，哥哥……”Loki脸色酡红，舔着哥哥的嘴唇，小声地喊Thor，Thor显然很受用，但手上的动作忍不住粗暴起来。  
  
一来二去，即使缓慢，也会在身体上留下痕迹。Loki时而感慨这样的假期太过罪恶，时而又抱紧了Thor，他的理智被餐食，在情爱的天平上摇摆。Thor感受到他的炙热，亲亲Loki的额头，仿佛抱着这个世界与他唯一的联系，他低声说：“圣诞快乐，我准备了礼物，昨天做得太晚了，待会再给你。”虽然昨天已经说过，但他还是忍不住再说一次。  
  
Loki有点意外，但还是快乐地点点头，两人的鼻子蹭在一起，他呵出一口气，在Thor高挺的鼻梁上轻轻咬了一口：“圣诞快乐。”


	9. 12月30日

往年圣诞假结束后，人们会陆续开始上班，但今年情况特殊，Thor原本计划和Loki在父母家待几天就回去工作，谁能想到年底了他还被困在约顿海姆？确诊数随时间推移渐渐增加，虽然也有好消息传来，比如出现了治愈病例、确诊速度提升、疫苗已经开始研发，不过按照约顿海姆当局的要求，大家还得继续待在家中。

由于不能出门上班，大部分工种都受到了冲击，Loki本以为Thor的公司也会倒下，他隐约知道Thor的公司刚成立不久，风险投资大多来自Odin的支持，互联网企业在今冬的盈利更加不乐观，Loki起初真的担心Thor的心血会因此付之东流，没想到完全不用他操心，Thor很快便开发了副业。

“我和国内做得还不错的外卖平台合作推出了一个新功能，我们提供技术，跟店内人员接洽，更新每日的价格清单，帮助用户就近选购生活必需品，不过目前只开通了四五个地区。”Thor跟Loki分享了工作近况，看到弟弟惊讶的眼神，他不由得笑道，“你以为我在你家只干你？”

Loki红着脸说：“我只是以为……”他闭嘴了，他总不能说他觉得Thor是个傻子不可能经营好一家公司吧……

“对，而且我估计我们主营版块的用户数接下来还会大幅上涨。”Thor露出一口白牙，拍拍Loki，“你可以先注册下载，之后你们学校万一没办法开学，就得上网课了。”

“不会吧，我觉得会直接推迟开学，取消这个学期。”Loki扁扁嘴说，“在网上怎么学习？”

Thor微微一笑，他的笑容告诉Loki：很快你就知道了。Loki不禁毛骨悚然，当然，他修的都是文学鉴赏之类的课程，去不去学校上课倒影响不大，只是其他专业显然不可能这样上课。

结果Thor的话刚说完没过多久，MjoMjo的日活便暴涨了，Loki眼睁睁看着他的书桌——因为Loki写完了上学期的作业而空了出来——被Thor占据，哥哥没日没夜地工作，Loki空闲下来，Thor却开始不断地打电话商洽各种事宜，Loki不禁在想，他哥难道真是很厉害的企业家？

以往也许不是，但过了这一年，Thor的名字将轻松进入青年福布斯榜单中。

“你还要忙多久？”Loki打了个哈欠站在房门口，他开始痛恨互联网企业忙起来就停不住的工作性质，Thor似乎在打视频电话，Loki不好意思入镜，没想到Thor却叫他过来，Loki别扭地问，“做什么？”

“跟Fandral打个招呼，你们又不是不认识。”Fandral是Thor多年的同学兼好友，Loki知道他们目前在一起工作。

很长一段时间里，Loki都觉得Thor和Fandral过分要好，如果Thor喜欢同性，那Fandral更可能获得这份殊荣，而不是Loki——可现实是他和Thor在一起了，面对Fandral，Loki莫名扬眉吐气，很是矜持地跟他点头示意。

“好久不见。”Fandral笑容满面，仿佛在与人调情。

Loki眉头一皱，难道他们开会的时候Fandral也总是这副表情？Loki只觉得Fandral不正经，他冷着脸淡淡地回复：“好久不见，你现在跟Thor一起创业？为什么不单干？”

“喂，这可是我团队里的重要成员，你这样说万一他不来上班了我怎么办？”Thor搂过Loki的脖子笑道。

Fandral摸了摸自己蜷曲的头发，很是真诚地说：“跟Thor干活很愉快啊。”

他溜须拍马的能力简直无人能及！Loki瞪大眼睛，愤而准备离去，Thor伸手摸摸他的脸说：“待会就去睡觉啊。”他习惯性亲了亲Loki，亲完才发现Fandral还看着。

三人：“……”

Loki咧开嘴角，笑得格外邪恶。而Thor没想到Fandral会有那么大的反应，他晃了晃手道：“你怎么呆住了？”

“我以为你也是直男！Thor，你骗了我二十年！”Fandral惊讶地说，“你连弟弟都下手——好的，我知道你们没有血缘关系，但这也太快了——你才去约顿海姆几天！”他显然知道之前兄弟俩吵架的事，不过他们冰释前嫌的速度也令人始料未及。

Thor耸耸肩说：“疫情改变了很多，连工作方式都变了，何况是我和Loki？现在——回到我们刚才的话题，必须这几天跟……”

Loki坐在床上看书，他暂时没有收到学校的通知，不过学生总是不爱上课，因为疫情停止上学也不是不可接受。唯一感到可惜的是如果不开学，那就不能去学校的图书馆看书了，他喜欢图书馆的书味，那是家里没有的气息——而且一直呆在家里，Thor空了就爱对他动手动脚。

他正胡思乱想到这儿，房门被推开，只围着浴巾的Thor披着一身水汽走了进来，他刚洗完澡，拿起浴巾在身上胡乱一擦，便裸着去找新的内裤与睡衣，他毫不在意地晃着下身那根巨大的肉棍，Loki看得面色一红，无奈地说：“请问你这样走路不难受吗？”

Thor站在衣柜前，蜜色肌肉上闪着诱人的色泽，自从他不再睡沙发，他的衣服便和Loki的混在了一起，他随手挑了一件灰色的睡衣，看了一眼自己的胯下道：“平时穿内裤会固定，洗完澡贪图凉爽而已。你自己也有，难道很难受吗？”

Loki无语道：“我才不喜欢裸奔。”Thor穿好衣服跳到床上，Loki被他颠得把书往旁边一扔，正准备去捡，Thor却把他半搂住，手往下摸，Loki忍不住推开他。

“嗯？我看看——”Thor笑了起来，“也不小，你会不会打到自己？”

“你够了——你被Fandral那花花公子传染了吧？”Loki把Thor的手拿出来，被摸多了他可能会忍不住，还是不接触比较好。

Thor耸耸肩道：“今天是今年的最后一天，不做吗？”

他的借口总是这么多，比如平安夜和圣诞节，他会说今天是节日所以可以做，Loki冷不丁地想，圣诞节后的第二天，他说今天是一个崭新的时节，所以可以做，Loki扯了扯嘴角道：“你什么时候都在发情而已，明天又要说是新年的第一天了——不做，快去睡觉。”

Thor笑了笑，露出一口白牙，他搂着Loki，把脑袋靠在弟弟的肩窝里：“这么早睡？我们来聊天吧。你还记得我们吵架以后吗？你要升学，我没回来看你——其实那次我回来了。”

提起这件事，Loki瞳孔微睁，他意外地说：“你回来了？”

Loki还清楚地记得那一天，对于每个高中生来说，毕业都是一件快乐的事，但对他而言只是生活即将进入新的阶段，他和Thor的距离越来越远。

那时候Thor早已离家去读大学，他们早就陷入了冷战的泥潭中，Loki过得并不开心，他本来就不算热情，在校交友也有限，和Amora虽然还保持着奇怪的朋友关系，但他情愿没有这个朋友。可惜最后的结业典礼还是Amora拉他去参与班级合影，Loki望着台下的Frigga和Odin，唯一一次遗憾地想，如果他没跟Thor吵架就好了。

他站在台上，目光在台下的家长和同学中逡巡，他反反复复地寻找一名金色的身影，任何强壮、金发、红衣的男性都可能成为他的目标，但最终他一无所获，只能失望地垂下眼眸。

Loki收回目光，随同学一起走下礼堂舞台，他颓丧地抿起嘴唇。

拍照结束后，Frigga立刻热情地迎上来，她热切地抱抱Loki：“恭喜你毕业了，Thor也祝你毕业快乐。”

呵，他都不敢自己打电话来说。Loki在心里翻了个白眼，父母起初还不知道他们发生了矛盾，随着Thor和Loki一年到头都不见面，他们才渐渐发现儿子们在闹脾气。

今天忙碌极了，Loki打了个呵欠，无精打采地点点头，丝毫不像同学们那样为毕业而快乐，他很早就决定要去约顿上大学，离父母家人远一些，才能让自己的心冷下来，Frigga摸摸他的头发说：“你们是不是有毕业派对？我和Odin先回家了，你好好跟他们去玩吧，这是最后一次了。”

母亲一直希望他能跟大家好好相处，Loki随意应了一声，被路过的Victor Doom听见，他转头就告诉了Amora，随后全班同学都知道Loki会去参加派对了。

Loki：“……”

他越发心烦意乱，把父母送到校门口他恨不得也上车回家，但最后在Frigga和Odin期待的眼神中他又回到了班级门口。

“谁惹你了？毕业日不应该开心吗，难道你想继续和这群傻子一起上课学习？”Doom一边吃糖一边问Loki，他今天难得高兴，他们是班上少数的阴郁优等生代表，而跟Doom一比，Loki几乎可以算是开朗。

“不是。”Loki无语至极，他懒得跟Doom这种没有情感细胞的人解释自己的情况，事实上也没什么好说，被抢了女朋友后发现自己长期暗恋养兄，但养兄是个彻头彻尾的直男，还是抢他女朋友的人——Loki从未觉得自己的人生如此丢脸过，他随口回道，“你不也很不合群吗，待会还要去派对？”

“就当吃个晚餐。”Doom假笑了下，“都要变成大人了，也要学会合群。”

这话从他口里说出来格外没有可信度，Loki也报以一个假笑，背上书包往外走。派对其实就设在校内，校方和师生一起举办，Loki权当去吃顿饭，他寂寞地站在餐桌边，拿起一块小蛋糕塞入口中。Thor高中毕业的时候他也没有去，现在Thor也不来参加他的，很公平，他们扯平了。

他无精打采地嚼着嘴里的意面，看着女生翕合的嘴唇，她们嘴里吐出暧昧的话语，但Loki只是在想她们分别叫什么名字，她们的面容没有任何记忆点，不比Thor站在那里天生吸引众人的视线，平时大家也没怎么说过话，怎么这时候都围上来了？Thor……也许Thor已经找到了新的女友，他那么受欢迎，在大学里不可能单身。Loki食如嚼蜡，阴郁地盯着自己的盘子，十分不满地拿叉子戳了戳那个不可爱的番茄。

“不了，我晚上有约。”Loki撒了个谎，一心只想快点回家，他宁愿回到自己的房间去自慰，也不想随便找一个女伴过夜。

“噢，那真是太遗憾了。”

……

很难想象，在他以为Thor缺席了那一天多年后，Thor告诉Loki他未曾缺席，Loki别扭而震惊地问Thor：“你来了？什么时候？”

“唔，你拍照、去派对吃晚饭的时候我都在，后来见你离开，我就去酒店了，爸妈也不知道这件事，第二天我就回阿斯加德了。”Thor笑着说，“现在知道了吧？你是真的没来看我，但是我不曾忘记你。”

Thor还记得少年Loki孤单地站在人群外，他离其他同学远远的，有一下没一下地戳着盘中的餐食，身边的女伴来了又走，看起来无比寂寞，那一刻他真想要上前抱抱弟弟，可最终他还是藏在阴影中，担心和Loki再发生争执，也怕遇到Loki的前女友，至少校内派对很是安全，他便没有踏出那一步。

说起这事Loki就生气，他把枕头砸到Thor脸上说：“都是你的错，你都要毕业了还抢我女朋友，怪不得你成绩差，不然后面哪来那么多事？！”

Thor被砸得一懵，下意识擒住Loki的手臂笑道：“诶，现在知错了你不是原谅我了吗？说好了不翻旧账。”

Loki丧气地躺回床上，那么重要的一天——他居然没有发现Thor！Loki遗憾而脸红地趴在床上，不过即使当时知道他来了，他们可能依旧会大吵一架，Loki叹了口气。这时，Thor温暖的胸膛靠了过来，半搂着他。

他本有机会去阿斯加德参加Thor的毕业仪式……Loki有点自责，犹豫而沉闷地说：“那我大学毕业……你要过来。”

半晌没听见Thor的回答，Loki翻了个身，听见Thor均匀的呼吸声。

他睡得也太快了。Loki嘴角一抽，把被子盖到了Thor头上。


	10. 1月2日

开年之后，约顿海姆好像更冷了，雪下个不停，北风飘忽，交通没有恢复，整座城市安静极了，没有一点喧哗。本以为这个年会在死寂中开始，但昨天夜里救护车来到了Loki家附近，刺耳的声响盘旋在社区上空，这附近都是租住人士，不是学生就是刚工作的白领，Loki原本和Thor已经睡下，但突然被鸣笛声吵醒，两人在黑暗中相视一眼，Thor起床打开了床头的暖灯。

他出去了一会儿。

Loki看着天花板，视线渐渐从模糊到清明，最近人们不太爱去医院，总担心因为其他病症就医更容易染病，现在这么晚了却有救护车到来……难道社区里谁生了重病？

Thor很快回来了：“我去看了一眼，救护车好像停在我们家斜对面那栋楼，之前偶然遇到你的同学，他就往那栋楼吧？”

Loki心中一跳，确有其事，疫情变得严重之前，他们在家附近凑巧碰见了Loki的大学同学，Loki咽咽口水坐起来说：“不会吧……不会是他被送走了吧？”那栋公寓楼里的住户大多是约顿海姆大学的学生，如果救护车停在楼下……Loki头皮发麻，嘴上喃喃自语，“不知道是什么病症……”

AJRR-2019目前还没有传到他们这个街区，今晚的救护车鸣笛难免让人恐惧，Thor叹了口气说：“我看医护人员都穿着防护服，虽然现在不管是什么病他们都得这样穿，但是AJRR-2019的可能性很大。”

Loki呆住了，他重新躺回原位，Thor不自在地洗好手上床，他们都没了睡意，Thor一边考虑让公司捐点防护服和口罩，一边想怎样让社区出面排查健康隐患。

即使最近他们都不太出门，但总有出去补充物资或者救急的时刻，Thor头疼地问：“你们这边有楼长吗？”公寓楼估计有，但是Loki家是独栋平房，不知道是否会跟他们有所联系。

Loki迟疑地想了想：“好像有个学生自建的群组，等天亮了我问问。”

Thor的手在他身上轻轻拍了拍，安抚性地喃喃几句，Loki凑上去靠在Thor胸前，他闻着Thor身上熟悉而具有安全感的味道，眼睛一直睁着十分酸涩，虽然受到了惊吓，但最终还是睡了过去。

1月2日清晨，Loki醒来就给同学发去讯息，他的高中同学Victor Doom也住在附近，Loki跟他来往了好几年，知道他虽然性格冷淡，但消息灵通，于是首先从他那问起，Victor却含糊其辞。

“听说生病的女生高烧不退，因为独居才叫了救护车，究竟是不是……得看新闻通知了。”

高烧不退，这完全符合AJRR-2019的症状，Loki一惊，追问道：“这算我们附近也有疑似病例了？”

“估计是，最近少出门吧，你住的还是独栋别墅，危险系数低多了。”Victor的语气不无嘲讽，人心惶惶，被送走的女孩来自法学院，他们有过一面之缘，他虽然住在隔壁楼栋，但终归很靠近。

Loki把这个消息告诉Thor，他又浏览了社区内的约顿海姆大学讨论组，大家无一不议论纷纷，AJRR-2019突然离Loki的生活很近，逼得所有人喘不过气。为了尽快确认，讨论组里的几位管理员也在积极联系医院。

然而混乱产生于不安，因为迟迟得不到官方回复，也没有人能联系上患者，社区内的暴乱突如其来。恳求政府收集、公布确诊患者的活动路线和恳求停止城内交通封锁的两拨队伍分别在网上和市政大厅前发出了抗议，同时，其他街区的不法分子冲到了Loki家附近开始骚扰萧条的餐馆。

Loki不明白这些人究竟想做什么，这才过去了不到半个月，他们就坐不住了吗？的确，比起往年冬天接二连三的派对和集市，约顿海姆现在的娱乐活动几乎为零，有些要离开寒冷的约顿去南方过冬的人也被困在了这里，学生不能回家，于是社区内抗议就开始了。

“我去联系警察。”Thor听到街对面传来砸东西的声响，他皱起眉头，他和Loki住的是独栋，这样下去也不安全，他想了想给Odin打了个电话，说明约顿海姆的情况。

Odin是房产大亨，手上的人脉比Thor更广，他很快了解了情况，托朋友联系了市政大厅。Thor打量着Loki家一分钟后，他把窗帘拉好，避免被人发现家中的情形，此时，Loki镇定地说：“我今天本来还想出去买菜。”

“不可能了，家里有什么就吃什么吧。”Thor苦笑道，他们现在差不多是半个月出去一次，而且Loki每次都如临大敌，进出的防护措施做得特别好。而Thor比Loki更想外出，每次都趁着购物时间出去透风，他和外卖团队的合作没有彻底拓展到约顿的每个角落，反而他住的街区是死角——Loki一直觉得他是故意的。

Loki叹了口气，正要和Thor说什么，只听见外面传来沉闷的一声，仿佛是重物砸到了院子里，Loki眼皮一跳，和Thor快速走到窗边——是个年纪不大、戴着口罩的少年正拿着冰球棍击打Loki院子里的花草，同时他还不断将石头投向院内，试图砸碎窗户，Loki当即冷若冰霜，他握紧拳头，Thor拍拍他的肩膀安抚他，戴好口罩打开大门。

“喂！你在做什么！”Thor人高马大，他没来得及穿外套，一身鼓胀的肌肉站在雪地里显得十分孔武，他怒吼一声，音量宏大，天空适时打了个闪电，准备继续作乱的男孩一抖，没想到里面住着仿佛角斗士一般的成年男人，下一秒Loki阴恻恻的面容出现在Thor身后，他拿出家里唯一的枪支轻轻晃了晃，男孩吓了一跳，他尖叫起来，扔下冰球棍转身就跑。

Thor思索了下，当即打电话报警，说明了这附近动乱的严重程度，Loki抿起嘴唇心疼地看了一眼他的花花草草，还好现在是冬天，他把Thor拉回屋子里，不愿意再暴露在浑浊的空气中。

那些疯子——有人在蓄意挑事，Loki头疼至极，虽然街上的行人仍旧不多，但他眼尖看到对面的促销海报被恶意涂抹，他不由得叹了口气，希望警察能快速管控起这一带的治安。

“别担心。”Loki见Thor眉头紧锁，“这附近住的大多是普通人，不法分子应该不多。”

“时间越长，这样的事可能会越多，如果迟迟不能复工，会有更多人失业。”Thor突然意识到这件事与自己公司的关系，如果扛不住经济压力，他们也会裁员，虽然团队本来人就不多，但……Thor摇摇头，Loki见他烦恼，走上前抱了抱他。

两人脱掉口罩再次洗了手，Loki又神经过敏地拿酒精棉片消毒了门把手，他越想越不舒服，但不可能把外墙都消毒一遍，他嘟囔道：“估计酒精还会断货，得省着点用。”

Thor听见他的话，思索着问：“你说我要不要投资口罩、防护服厂。”

Loki和他大眼对小眼，他的理财天赋不如Thor，完全没想过这种事，Loki咽咽口水问：“你还有多少流动资金？”

Thor说了个数，Loki狠狠踹他一脚说：“搞投资之前先把你在我家借住的房租交了吧！”

但Thor还是去搞投资了——他这样做是因为警察上门做记录时，几个戴着口罩的大男人不可避免地聊到这次疫情。

“我们也想赶紧处理这些事，但是现在口罩不够，每天轮值的人也变少了。”警察十分感慨，他们现在接到报警电话有时候甚至来不及马上抵达现场。

Thor心中一动，如果城市治安受到威胁，那他们怎么能安心生活？之后Thor就开始忙着联系他认识的合作伙伴，大概打了一小时的电话，他才勉强找到两家愿意合作的口罩厂和防护服生产商。

“什么？全部捐掉？”Loki惊讶极了，他一来觉得Thor富有，二来觉得Thor善良，但转念一想他好笑地说，“你是以妙尔尼尔的名义捐的吧？”妙尔尼尔是Thor名下公司的名字。

“那当然，全世界企业都会在这时候做捐赠，我只能先保证约顿、阿萨还有爸妈所在地的口罩。”Thor耸耸肩道，“其实这不是一笔小数目，我也只是个初创公司的负责人，父亲的情况可能比我好点。”

“但是疫情之后房地产更不好做了吧？”Loki随口回道，他们今天吃得特别简单，只开了两个鱼罐头，“也不知道这这种生活要持续到什么时候……”

Thor眼皮跳了跳，沉重地说：“如果真的会持续很长一段时间……”失业率越高，社会越动荡，不过约顿海姆的财政应该可以支撑市民在失业后温饱度日吧，Thor默默地想，他不知道的是，有的地区仅在三个月后就宣布破产，甚至还有国家劫持了其他国家运输口罩的专用飞机，将口罩据为己有，这些新闻匪夷所思至极，侧面说明了口罩的稀有度在这个时期堪比黄金。

“别想太多了。”Loki叹了口气，他很庆幸自己只是个学生，不用面对工作的压力，但他又希望自己不是学生，能够切身体会Thor的烦恼，“反正万一你做不下去了，我可以把我攒下来的零用钱借给你。”他说了个数字，惊掉了Thor的眼球。

Thor默默爆粗：“Odin绝对偏心，他给你那么多钱？我在上学的时候只有你的一半！所以我才会觉得赚钱比学习更重要——”他痛心疾首，摇了摇Loki的肩膀哭诉。

Loki被他逗笑了，把他按进罐头里：“所以——你必须讨好我，要是被我发现……哼，我会向妈妈检举你的不轨。”

他们闹作一团，Thor挠着Loki的小腹，Loki笑得眼泪都出来了。在这样困难的时期，他却始终觉得心浸泡在蜜罐里。


	11. 1月17日

时间转眼就到了一月中，Loki这学期有四门课，约顿海姆大学原本应该在一周前复课，但因为疫情突然爆发，开课的时间不得不延后到1月21日，给校方留足准备时间。

妙尔尼尔的一次性捐献并没有缓解社会口罩紧缺的事实，口罩金额大幅度上涨，他们家虽然在疫情前买了一些，但为了以免后续断货，Thor又自掏腰包按照正常价格购入了几百个口罩，这才安下心来，他不由得夸Loki道：“还好你以前体弱多病，懂得购买口罩。”

Loki：“……”

这怎么也不像夸奖的话。

后来，那位被送走的法学生被确诊为普通肺炎，他们社区的动乱稍微被镇压，但疫情仍在蔓延，Loki知道迟早有一天这个地区也不会幸免，在那一天到来之前，他们又出去补充了一次物资。

这一次，超市里的气氛异常肃杀，里面的人很少，人们也没有任何交谈，店员戴着口罩和护目镜，结算的队伍人人自动保持一米距离。Loki和Thor想都没想就走向保质期长的货架，仔细挑选着至少可以放一个月的食物。

“为什么你们公司不先开通约顿海姆地区的线上买菜功能？”Loki疑惑地问，却见Thor肩膀一僵，他眯起眼睛思考起来，按道理说除了战略考虑，他应该优先开通阿斯加德和约顿海姆地区的服务才对……Loki恍然大悟道，“噢，你生怕开通了就没办法出门了？”

Thor：“……”他露出被抓包的表情，若无其事地继续挑拣起西红柿来，把Loki的话当作耳边风。

Loki冷笑了一声，他就知道Thor不是个待得住的人，Loki给了他一手肘道：“你真是不怕死。”

Thor假装吃痛，又捡了几个土豆放进购物车，他义正辞严：“主要还是因为约顿海姆太偏僻了，合作公司在这边的布局不多。”

这倒是实话，国家的经济重心在南方，约顿海姆却在北方，而且市内叫外卖大多都是直接给餐馆打电话而不是通过平台下单，Loki冷笑了下，但他知道这不过是Thor的借口。自他们被锁在屋子里，Thor总是隔三差五就会晃到门厅去，他时常会留意到身后的目光，所以没有推开门走出去呼吸新鲜空气。

“呵，你上辈子是犬科动物吧？不出门就受不了。”Loki扯了扯他的领子，调笑地勾起嘴角。

“不像你是猫科动物，每天都窝在房子里，我看再封闭五个月你也不会有意见。”Thor转过头瞪了Loki一眼，Loki微凉的指腹挠了挠Thor的后颈，两人吵了两句，把购物车推到了结账的地方。

他们把商品运回家，在路上，Lok不免望向前阵子出事的那栋公寓楼，四下门房紧闭，阳台上传来小提琴乐声，Loki嘴角一抽，附近的学生因为不开学都非常空闲，时不时就在窗台上来一场音乐会，有时候悦耳，会是二重唱，又或者是美妙的乐器独奏；有时候刺耳，比如现在，Loki觉得那个人拉琴的水准比小学的Thor还差上不少，估计不一会儿就会收到邻居的投诉。

“早上又下雪了。”Thor看着天空对Loki说，他们院子里堆满了积雪，还没大清理；Loki的花草上次被糟蹋了，也只能等春天再种新的。

“把东西放好，我们堆雪人吧。”Loki淡淡地说，他说得十分顺口，但对Thor造成的惊吓是原子弹级别的，Loki自上了高中就不再愿意做这么幼稚的事——不管是逃课去网咖或游戏厅，还是堆雪人——他像在一夜之间长大了，和爱玩的兄长泾渭分明，再也没有主动提出这种要求。淡然的绿眸扫了一眼愣住的Thor，Loki更是自然地说，“陪宠物玩也是我应该做的。”他狡黠地笑了笑，赶在Thor掐他之前进了屋子。

靴子踩在积雪上不自觉往下陷落，Loki都快忘了怎么堆雪人，他苦思冥想，圈起一团雪球，不断叠加，试图越做越大，但是几经失败，他不耐烦地随手一扔，正巧甩在刚出来的Thor身上。

“……我不是故意的。”Loki忍不住笑，他以为戴着口罩Thor看不出他的表情变化，但Thor还是报复性地朝他身上丢了个雪球，Loki扁扁嘴说，“很脏。”

擅长各种娱乐项目的Thor很快就把雪人的下半身堆好了，他滚着雪球，洁白无瑕的雪地只见一道红色的身影来来去去，直到它慢慢变大，Loki捧着一个小雪球，费力让它变得大些以免自己过于丢人，但最终自己的小雪球只能当雪人的脑袋。Loki看到化在手套上的湿痕，Thor兴冲冲地喊了他的名字，Loki赶忙走到他身边。

家里也没有多余的蔬菜可供浪费，Loki拿了两颗闲置的扣子当眼睛，看着他和Thor一起完成的作品。

“阿斯加德很少下雪。”Thor冷不丁地说，他拿出手机给雪人拍了几张照片，这样的日子久违了，“以后我再来约顿海姆陪你过圣诞节吧，只要我有空。”他这样说，Loki忽然也不为Thor丢他雪球的事生气了。

“好傻。”Loki看着眼前差不多到他们腰部的雪人，拿了两根枯树枝放到它身上，又给它画了个笑脸，“真像你，什么时候都很快乐。”他咧开嘴，声音被口罩闷住，显得有点雾蒙蒙。

Thor摇摇头说：“那还得堆个小雪人，我从小到大都不是一个人。”他笑了起来，忽然把Loki抱起来扛在肩上，就这样进屋去了。

雪地上只剩下那个雪人，但看起来一点都不孤单。

可Thor也不是永远快乐的。

本来以为一月就能回阿斯加德，妙尔尼尔的圣诞假并不长，结果突如其来的疫情让部分员工滞留在外地，阿斯加德管得不算严格，留在城内的人还可以回公司办公，但仍旧急需一套网上办公制度，他们忙活了半个月大概落实了一些细则。此时，财务总监告诉Thor，按照疫情会延续到年中推算，最好裁员十人，公司才好在这种情况下生存。

他们团队本来人就不多，一下子裁掉十人对Thor来说是莫大的损失，他咬咬牙没有答应财务总监的要求，主动提出管理层减薪，Fandral等高级经理也都效仿，暂时避免了裁员问题。

但Thor知道财务总监不是无的放矢，他想得更远一些，疫情没有好转的架势，全国都开始阶段性爆发，确诊数与日俱增，不是每个地区都像约顿海姆这样重视，他一拖再拖，也感觉到之前拿到的风险投资有些捉襟见肘。

最开始在家是Loki忙着写作业忘了吃饭，现在的情形完全颠倒，Loki有时候懒得吃饭，过了十二点发觉Thor还赖在书房不肯出来，他不得不去做饭，偶尔是把午餐端到书房Thor才有空吃，偶尔是叫上几次，Thor把电脑抱到餐桌上边吃边办公。

Thor甚至差点忙得去睡沙发了。

“你要不要这么……废寝忘食？”Loki嘴角抽搐，他隐约听Thor说起公司的烦难事，虽然知道正事要紧，但Thor忙起来就冷落了他，Loki有点不是滋味，他抬脚，顺着Thor的脚踝攀升，踩在Thor的胯下，转了转脚心，眯起眼睛道，“有这么忙吗？”

Thor嘶了一声，抬眸对上Loki幽幽的目光，Loki的脚还在不轻不重地踩他的阴茎，他好几日没有泄过火，被撩拨几下就硬了，Loki感觉到他的灼热，神色暧昧地望着他，Thor抓住Loki的脚踝冷静道：“这不行，今天……还有事。”

Loki咬着嘴唇，半晌把脚移开，自顾自吃起沙拉，随便问道：“你现在在忙什么？”

Thor的电脑和手机都开着聊天界面，就把手机递给Loki，Loki接过去大致浏览了下，这个小聊天室里不足十人，估计是团队核心，Loki看了一会儿隐约觉得有位Porter小姐的发言不太对劲，她似乎总爱反对Thor的意见，从而显示自己的独特与优秀。Loki脑中的雷达转了起来，他见Thor没在意他的动作，便光明正大地点去看Porter和Thor的私聊对话框。

果不其然，Loki想得没错，像Thor这样优质的前单身汉，公司里有人想跟他发展超越同事的情谊也不奇怪，什么“今天天冷，记得多穿件衣服”、“我今天身体不太舒服”，这样的发言Loki眼皮一跳，都2020年了，还有人用这么普通的话术来撩拨男人？而Thor的反应也令Loki异常满意，他每次都听不出对方的言外之意，直截了当地说“那你今天不用来上班啦，远程办公就好”，Loki一不小心笑出声，Thor望了过来。

“我在偷看你和同事的聊天记录。”Loki挑眉道，毫不避讳地说，“你有什么意见？”

Thor无奈极了，Loki说得这么理直气壮，他真是不好有意见，何况他本来也没觉得自己的聊天记录不可见人，于是好奇地问：“有什么发现吗？”

“嗯，暂时没有，不过谁知道呢？你不是万人迷吗？”Loki露齿一笑，踢了踢Thor的小腿，一肚坏水不知道往哪里使。

公司里女性不多，但个个是行业内精英，被Thor挖来做相关业务。他自认为和所有女同事都只是普通同事关系，Loki要看也看不出什么，可联想起他弟弟之前在校园里的风闻，他嘟囔道：“万人迷？你说得是你自己？”

“你说什么呢？”Loki敲敲碟子，Thor假装没听见他的话，狼吞虎咽地吃完午饭，继续盯着电脑，Loki冷笑一声，扫视了下Thor的身材，“你最近都不健身，也不锻炼，会不会有啤酒肚？”Thor每天都会喝酒，他还真是有点担心。

Thor甚至没有露出眼睛来看Loki，他只是报以冷笑，仿佛Loki在讲什么不可思议的笑话。不过被Loki一打岔，Thor心中的愁云散去了些。

他们在努力削减支出，也希望能在疫情期间拓宽业务。

不论如何，生活还要继续，而他有Loki的陪伴，日子总不会太糟糕。


	12. 1月21日

全国经济驶入了低谷，这本来完全不应该——圣诞节是一年消费的峰值之一，会带动前后一个月的市场，可由于疫情，各地无法正常开工，人们不愿意出门，一时间经济竟降至冰点。

Odin的公司开始裁员，这对Thor无疑是巨大的打击，试想连这样的老牌企业都撑不住了，那年轻的独角兽也很难在市场上存活。

Thor心情不佳了几日，他少有忐忑的时候，妙尔尼尔从大学起陪伴他成长，他对这家公司、团队的感情很深，结果他没为此发愁多久就传来好消息。

前面说过，妙尔尼尔目前的主营产品是MjoMjo，一个线上多人聊天视频软件，由于疫情大家不能线下复工复产，某个公益组织开始启用MjoMjo作为官方视频会议平台，软件的下载量和用户数与日俱增，不一会儿全国各大企业都开始用MjoMjo或者其他竞品维持正常办公，而约顿海姆大学的指定上课软件恰好是MjoMjo。

Thor从前阵子为裁员发愁变成为如何更好地升级迭代服务客户发愁，好在事情在往好的方向发展，他们一跃成为国内最炙手可热的公司，商务洽谈多得令人手忙脚乱，与此同时，也有同行拿他们之前泄露客户隐私的事做文章，所幸Fandral能干，把这事处理得还算漂亮。

在这样的生活里，Loki迎来了新学期。

他实在没想到自己最后会用Thor的软件上课，老师在网线的那头，他在网线的这头，讲课无聊的老师因线上授课的形式变得更加无聊，熬过起初的新鲜劲后，Loki时常在课上打瞌睡。

“Loki！”Thor似乎还没适应Loki已经开学了，他裸着上身走出来，昨晚他睡得有点晚，于是早上才起来洗澡，洗好后他找不到自己的睡衣，便大喊着Loki的名字试图让Loki帮他找睡衣，没想到Loki正在上课，一阵手忙脚乱地检查自己是否打开了麦克风和视频，Loki确认没问题后才回过头瞪Thor一眼。

“我正在上课，你随时可能因为裸体出镜害我被学院通报批评！”Loki压低声音说，他虽然确认了自己已经关闭音画，但依旧做贼心虚，无奈地看着Thor，“你的睡衣被你扔到沙发上了！”

“噢。”Thor应了一声，不把Loki说的当一回事，他找到了自己的睡衣，又走到Loki身边半倾下身来，“让我听听你在学什么。”

Loki不可避免地露出嫌恶的表情，他往旁边靠了靠，但Thor还是把他牢牢禁锢在自己的臂膀中，Loki只得叹了口气，他试图跟上老师的思路，又忍不住问：“今天不工作吗？”

“拜托，我都已经连轴转了六天，也该给自己放个假了。”Thor打了个哈欠，胡渣蹭着Loki细嫩的脸颊，他仔细听Loki这门课所学的内容，但实在是高估了自己的文学素养，他一点都不了解亚洲文学，听得十分茫然，不一会儿就开始走神，索性坐到桌上打量起Loki来。

鸦黑的睫毛，白皙的皮肤，散落的头发，Loki一边写笔记，一边看着屏幕，Thor瞧了一会儿没什么意思便走开了。Loki这才放松下来，撑着下巴，渐渐露出一丝困倦。

好学生的模样都是做给Thor看的。

他还没来得及打个盹，便感觉小腿一凉，Loki愣了愣，低下头看向桌子下方，正巧迎上Thor那双蔚蓝的眼睛，Loki的脑子里“轰”的一声，仿佛厨房里的锅碗瓢盆一齐摔到地上，发出震耳欲聋的声响，浑身的血液都往下冲，他的阴茎瞬间顶起帐篷，遑论Thor微热的手心还在摩挲他的脚踝，Loki羞得满脸通红，他低声道：“我还在上课！”

的确，老师的声音还回荡在客厅内，Thor居然敢钻进桌底撩拨他，Loki不敢相信，这桌子只是正常高度，Thor这么大一个人窝在下面也不嫌难受？显然，Thor并不难受，他还有精力去拉Loki的裤子，而Loki哼了哼扯紧裤腰，Thor挑眉，大手摸到了他鼓起的位置，隔着睡裤套弄他的阴茎——Loki的课没有强制开视频的要求，但是他为了以防万一，总是穿着体面的衬衫，而下身则是最普通的睡裤或者居家裤，对比强烈。

“你别闹了！”Lok斥责道，他的手虽然还放在自己的裤子上，但已然有些心猿意马，Thor半跪着，思来想去还是拉下了Loki的睡裤，Loki惊呼一声，Thor便凑上前隔着内裤含住Loki的阴茎，Loki一发抖，连虎口都握不紧，手渐渐垂到身体两侧，Loki已经不知道老师在说什么了，他的余光扫着“视频摄像头”的图标，最后伸手撕了张便签条贴到摄像头上，生怕自己的窘态被同学看到，明明没有人知道他在做什么，却还是咬着下唇不肯叫出声来，被Thor含得深了，他只能沙哑地呜咽道，“你……”

Thor笑了笑，脱掉Loki的内裤，粗厚的舌苔扫过他的柱身，刮过他的青筋，Loki不断收缩着身体肌肉，包括后面的约括肌，他受不了地抓住Thor的后脑，试图让Thor吞得更深一些，他爽得溢出一点眼泪，张唇叹息着。

Loki操到Thor的喉管，只觉得自己的下身被柔嫩而紧致的器官包裹着，爽得头皮发麻的同时他差点从椅子上滑下去，Thor退出了些，用手揉弄着他下面沉甸甸的囊袋，因为工作繁忙，他们好几天没有亲热了，Loki没过多久就有了射意，精液不断往外涌，Loki手一抖，Thor闷哼一声，大概是扯到了他的长发，桌下的空间过于逼仄，Thor将椅子往外推了推。

Thor终于感觉空气不那么稀薄了，Loki的腿被他打开成M字形，他吮着龟头、柱身、囊袋，接下来是后穴，他的舌头碰到柔嫩的穴口时，缠在他脖子上的腿脚打了个抖，Loki睁着湿漉漉的眼睛望向Thor，Thor退而亲了亲他的脚踝，笑着吻了过去，Loki闭上眼睛，伸手揉着前端，他身上每个细胞都在挤出汗液，滑溜溜的屁股在椅子上留下一团水渍，Loki羞耻地哼了哼，Thor的舌头在后穴里刺着，他不由得缩了缩约括肌，那儿变得彻底湿润，Thor收回舌头，色情地在他的腿根啧啧两声，吸出两道红痕，Loki被这声响刺激得喷了一小波精液洒在腹部上，他懒洋洋地摩挲着自己的腹肌，Thor插了进来，三根粗长的手指在里面来回搅弄。

“干我。”Loki舔了舔自己的嘴唇，Thor又扩张了下，不知道从抽屉哪处拿出一个薄薄的避孕套，撕开外包装将薄膜套到自己梆硬的阴茎上，他站起身，只解开了裤子，粗大的性器挺立在金色的耻毛中，他握着根部，在Loki的会阴处来回蹭弄，Loki感觉穴内咕啾又涌出一波水液，他咬着下唇，火热的目光黏在Thor的阴茎上。

“你很想吃吗？”Thor提唇一笑，Loki伸手去揉他肉红色的龟头，他已经完全忘记自己应该好好上课的事实，沉迷于Thor带给他的视觉盛宴中，Loki喘息着，胸膛一起一伏，Thor把他的腿拉起来，露出嫩红的穴肉，将狰狞的性器慢慢塞进去，Loki发出颤抖的气音，看到那处被撑成圆圆的小洞，他嘶了一声，脑袋后仰。

“啊……嗯……你……我用你的软件上课，你却在干我。”Loki目光迷离，Thor俯下身来，他下意识去搂Thor的脖颈，内里越来越湿润，Loki把脚缠上Thor的后腰，椅子被干得摇晃，“这样……不行……会掉下去。”他十分担忧，吸了吸鼻子，Thor又吻了下来，一下比一下撞得重。

果不其然，没过几分钟椅子便轰然倒塌，Thor适时搂住Loki将他抱起来避免他摔下去，Loki也手脚并用地攀住Thor，结果阴茎突然操到最深，Loki抖了抖，溢出一波情液。

“唔……”Loki舔着Thor的眼皮，来不及吞咽的唾液顺着他的下颌线缓缓落下，滴在胸前，Thor把他压到墙边，Loki的一只脚着地，喘息着呻吟一声，另一只腿则是半挂在Thor肩上，这姿势对柔韧性考验极大，Loki脸上飞上绯红，他只要一低头，就能清楚地看到Thor那硬邦邦的老二是怎样进入自己的身体，那个不应该用来交合的地方被撑得毫无皱褶，铁一样的利器进进出出，避孕套上黏满肠液。Thor腾出一只手来揉Loki的胸肌，最近没法出门锻炼，肌肉微微变得柔软，Thor挑逗着那颗硬挺的乳粒，从乳晕处开始揉捏，随后用指甲刮着乳粒上的颗粒，Loki的呻吟越来越大声，另一边的冷落感也越发明显，Loki用膝盖蹭了蹭Thor的皮肤说，“右边也要。”

Thor哼了一声，只是揉了揉他的胸肌，对肉粒呵了口气，Loki只觉得那儿骚得更加厉害，他推了推Thor，Thor却不理他，只是加快了下头操他的力度，拉起Loki的腿，免得他维持一个姿势过久肌肉发麻，Loki的敏感点被屡屡撞到，他也顾不得乳粒上的空虚感，直至Thor某次撞击，Loki瞪大眼睛，眼前一片白茫茫，胸前忽的一痛，原来是Thor狠狠咬上他的乳头，Loki只觉得身体都软了，精液一股股地往外射，爽感几乎麻痹了他的大脑。

“不……不行了……”Loki差点顺着墙壁滑下来，囊袋完全空了，他失神地看着Thor，视线好一会儿都无法对焦，浑身打着高潮后的颤抖，Thor一手拨弄他的乳粒，一边亲他的唇，Loki缓过神来，报复性地捏了捏Thor的乳头，Thor果然眯起了眼睛，他抽出阴茎，Loki的下体还不能很快合拢，他撕掉外面的避孕套，对Loki那张俊秀的脸颊撸了几下，Loki还舔了舔下唇，似笑非笑地看着他，Thor再也无法忍耐，将精液喷射在Loki胸前，他喘息着，闭上眼忍耐的模样异常英俊，汗水滑落，Thor睁开眼睛，忍不住把精液晕在Loki的胸乳上。

“我都没好好听讲。”Loki羞恼极了，伸手拍了拍那愣头愣脑的阴茎，Thor笑了笑，又凑过去吻了吻他湿润的嘴唇。Loki摸着Thor的胸肌，不住地喘息着，舌尖抵着Thor的厚舌，他们抱在一起歇息。

“没事，你那么聪明，一定会自己补上这节课的内容。”Thor咧嘴笑了笑，又亲了亲Loki的鬓发，他的吻十分温热，叫Loki再度炙热起来。

“你只会给我找麻烦。”Loki趴到Thor肩上，“话说……你有没有想过要怎么告诉爸妈我们的事？”

Thor愣了一下，不禁沉思起来，Loki无语地捏捏他的背上的肌肉，Thor想了想说：“就……直说吧，有什么好迂回的？他们又不是中世纪的老古董，我们家又没人信教，说不定Odin还会觉得把你交给我挺好……嘶，轻点。”

Loki重重地拧了他一把冷笑道：“他们会直接晕倒吧！麻烦你想个可靠的办法。”

Thor挠挠头，想了一会儿无计可施，他干脆把Loki扑倒在温暖的地毯上，眨了眨漂亮的蓝眼睛：“先做再说，反正一时半会，你也回不了家！”


	13. 2月10日

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结啦！接下来还有一个番外！谢谢大家喜欢这篇文！！！虽然今年真的是非常特殊的一年，但依旧写的很开心！

时光荏苒，被疫情限制在家两个月后，Loki终于觉得这样的生活超过了他的承受范围——更别提比他活泼好动的Thor了，他哥哥已经多次想去夜跑，以扔垃圾为借口出门，都被Loki逮了回来。

Loki一向严厉，他眉毛一挑，冷淡地看着讪讪地坐在沙发上的Thor：“你觉得城里现在安全了吗？”

“……还行吧，我给警署捐口罩还是有用的。”Thor扁扁嘴，不敢对上Loki的视线，他忍不住抗议，“已经两个月了，总不能一直这样待在家里吧？”

Loki冷笑一声：“一人得病，传染全家，你没忘吧？”他其实也快受不了了，但能教育Thor，他怎么会轻易放过这个机会？

“……没忘。”Thor受不了地往后一躺，蒙着眼睛道，“在家里没办法好好锻炼……”

关于锻炼与健身，Loki可以忍受在家做瑜伽或者一些不需要太复杂器具的运动，但Thor喜欢跑步，喜欢推哑铃，对他来说在家运动确实不如去健身房效率高。Loki眯起眼睛打量Thor的肌肉，他当然不希望自己的爱的东西缩水，于是在Thor第十次抱怨后，Loki咬咬牙给Thor买了健身环大冒险以及家用哑铃。

Thor：“……”

游戏到的那天，Loki对上Thor复杂的神情，一边拆快递一边问：“你那是什么表情？这款游戏现在很热门、很难买，你要好好珍惜。”

Thor哭笑不得，两人一起钻研Switch，努力熟悉主机和游戏界面，等真正开始玩游戏，Thor倒是觉得挺有趣，这些运动本来就是他做惯的，有游戏的加持，原地小跑都显得不那么无聊了，他们轮流玩了一会儿，到午饭时间都有点沉迷，只能猜拳决定谁去做饭。

最后还是Loki的运气略差，他出了一身汗，靠在地上放松肌肉，随手打开新闻频道，一边做午饭一边听。

二月之后，疫情得到了控制，确诊数不断减少，也有不少病人治愈出院，新闻纷纷探讨起AJRR-2019的后遗症，这让Loki更是心有余悸。Frigga和Odin虽然远在其他城市，但经过Loki多次劝说，他们也老实待在家中，没有外出。他在意的人都很安全，没被病毒侵袭，Loki为此感到庆幸。但他随即想到病情得到控制，交通便会解禁，Thor就要准备离开，不禁又有些低落。

理智上他理解Thor会选择早日返回阿斯加德，毕竟他已经离开够久了；但情感上他不愿意这么快与Thor分开，学校目前还在观望，希望早日恢复线下授课，所以他不能随意离开约顿海姆，Loki不免叹气。

正式吃饭的时候，Thor已经打通了好几关，他换了件背心，肌肉上仍布着汗水，Thor抿起嘴唇评价道：“还可以，不过我还是喜欢健身房。”

Loki扯了个无奈的笑容，Thor发现他在走神，于是敲敲桌面问：“你怎么了？太累了吗？”

“没……你是不是准备回阿斯加德了？”Loki别扭地问，戳了戳自己盘子里的煎蛋。

Thor猛地想起这件事，他摸摸脑袋，发觉已经在约顿海姆停留了许久，公司虽然早已步上正轨，他在不在阿斯加德关系不大，但他不能总是不回去。Thor查了查现在的机票，约顿海姆与阿斯加德之间的航线已经恢复，只是票价相对贵一些。他耸耸肩说：“也许吧，你希望我回去吗？”

Loki哼了声，他就知道Thor不安好心，但这种时候他一般比较遵从自己的理智，懒散地说：“回去吧，万一接下来疫情反复，你一直待在约顿海姆，破产了还得怪我。”

“唔，好吧，那我定张后天的机票。”Thor狡黠一笑，一边逗着Loki，一边拿出手机，他的确得考虑返航的事，但又不愿意那么快和弟弟分离，Thor叹了口气，他要是还在读书就好了。

Loki幽怨地看着Thor，一声不吭地吃完了午饭，好一会儿他没头没尾地问：“我们不会只是圣诞限定的情侣吧？”他有些忐忑，不自觉就这样问了出来，后又觉得羞恼，咬着下唇沉默。

Thor正在下单，其实他定了一周后返程的机票。面对Loki突如其来的提问，他早就忘记自己刚才说了什么，不禁疑惑地问：“怎么突然这么说？为了能继续做兄弟，我也不可能这样对你啊，请你相信我对你多年如一日的爱。”

Loki对他的回答很是满意，却报复性地冷嘲：“可是我们做兄弟这么久，这份爱也才刚变质，说明你对我的爱并不牢固。”

“这倒是……”Thor摸摸后脑，讷讷地嘟囔道，“虽然直到去年平安夜才意识到我爱你，但没有跟你相处这么多年，量变也不会产生质变吧。”

日久生情，Loki在心里总结道，他托腮，觉得这个答案并不是他想要的，便继续问：“那为什么是这次？对啊，我们都认识了那么多年，之前你在想什么？”

Thor挠挠头思考着，他不擅长剖白自我，Loki一个接一个的问题把他打得溃不成军，他老实地说：“我也不知道……以前感觉就是兄弟，我只有你一个兄弟，但你和别人不一样。后来吵架了，我很生气，你也很生气，我就懒得想这些事，直到这次疫情，死亡可能会把我们分开，我才发觉自己原来一直很喜欢你。”

“真的？”Loki红着脸，他埋怨道，“一起长大的朋友、兄弟，要喜欢早就喜欢了，哪里等得到现在？所以我一直觉得你对我没有那个意思。”

Thor赶忙解释：“这倒没有，Fandral还说我高中的女朋友分手后总是哭着骂我只陪你玩不理她们呢……哎，感情的转变就是在某一瞬间吧，我当时吓坏了，以为会失去你。你又不是没看过那种电影，欢喜冤家最后在一起了……”

“我和你算什么欢喜冤家。”Loki笑了出来，他本来心情不佳，但是被Thor的傻言傻语说得又高兴起来，既然哥哥死心塌地地爱着他，那他也不用担心异地带来的问题，毕竟他们是兄弟，比寻常情侣的羁绊更深。

“好了，开心了吧？我定了下周的机票。”Thor笑着说，“在离开之前，我们还有时间用完那些避孕套。等我回去了，电话性爱也是不错的体验，总之，我可以隔一段时间来找你，你也可以来阿斯加德，别太担心。”

Loki：“……”上次Thor买的那批安全套确实剩下不多了，但要在离开之前用完，他忽然觉得Thor还是快点走比较好，他的腰可受不了！

可是Thor说要用完，那就必须用完。

Loki本学期课程不多，接下来一周他的空余时间都被Thor占用，除了外出买过一次菜，补充了Loki接下来独处一个月的口粮，剩下时间他们几乎都腻在一起谈情说爱。

Loki枕着Thor有力的臂膀，呼吸着他的呼吸，Thor短时间内不会回来，他们像可能再也触碰不到彼此一般疯狂地做爱，尝试了所有姿势，也将Thor买回来的东西用了一遍。

“我不喜欢草莓味的润滑剂，太甜了；薄荷味凉飕飕的，你不觉得很诡异吗？”即使Thor的阴茎还插在Loki身体里，Loki也能自然地跟他分享自己的使用心得，时间受限，而且现在国内快递的时效性变差，他们没办法网购更多情趣产品回来尝试。不过Thor的花样已经足够多了，某天他还突发奇想边玩健身环边做……最后游戏当然是荒废了，具体的过程难以描述，总之Loki觉得那场性爱令他浑身肌肉酸疼，累得气喘吁吁，连快感都没体会到太多。

“嗯，这样你才能记住我啊。”Thor掐着Loki的腰，狠狠向上一顶，Loki腿脚发麻，只能趴在他肩上，Thor想起昨晚无意间看到Loki和同学的聊天，也许是个女同学，男同学当然也不可以，Thor咬着Loki柔软的耳垂道，“我走之后，你不准和其他同学太亲近，记得随时跟我联系。”

“知道了，爸爸。”Loki推他一把，哭笑不得，Thor这是要当他的父亲吗？他点着Thor的胸肌道，“你才应该注意自己的一言一行，我会监视你和那位Porter小姐……唔，你操轻点……”他话没说完，呻吟声就被Thor的撞击吞没了，他那么有力，轻而易举把Loki逼到高潮的顶峰，Loki哼了几下，指甲在Thor背上划下几道，他们吻了吻，连空气里都是那股甜腻的润滑剂味道。

Thor晶亮的眼睛望着他，Loki注意到Thor鼻尖上有一滴汗珠，他看起来又傻又可爱，又英俊又忠诚，Loki忍不住抱紧他，拍拍他说：“你的行李都收拾好了吗？”

世间万事万物的发展异常有趣，即使是Loki，也不得不承认命运的奇妙。

两个月前，在去往机场的路上，他毫无心情、满心厌恶，只希望快点从Thor身边逃开；如今，虽然疫情依旧，但横亘在他们之间的那点矛盾早就烟消云散，Loki再一次开车送Thor去机场，心里只剩下不舍与感慨，他给Thor戴上了家里最好的口罩，以陪伴他度过在飞机上漫长的时光。

“别进去了，你直接回家，我自己办理手续，万一机场不安全，你也……”Thor想要摸摸鼻头，又发觉自己戴着口罩，只能不得已地眯眼笑了下，他们在停车场最后碰了碰额头，以此示意再见。

特殊时期，他们连告别吻都不曾拥有。

Loki点点头，有点不舍地扯着Thor的衣角，他说不出太煽情的话，干巴巴地张了张嘴又闭上，仿佛昨天Thor才来约顿海姆，他们还在吵架，转眼就到了离别的日子，他知道这是必然的经历，而这份羁绊不会因此减弱分毫，Loki重新启动了引擎，淡淡地说：“到家记得告诉我。”

Thor深情地望着他，似乎还有话说，Loki看他一眼，又看看时间，他一咬牙道：“我会去阿斯加德。”

“嗯，我等你。”Thor摸摸Loki的后颈，温柔一笑，他下车，拿好自己的行李箱。

Loki知道他希望自己先走，便踩下油门，看着后视镜里Thor高大的身影渐渐变得越来越小，最后变成他心上的一个圆点。

车上的音乐似在耳边低语，驶出机场，阳光照射在挡风玻璃上，Loki忽然放松下来，像一块吸了水的海绵，轻飘飘地浮在温暖的水面上。

天空放晴了，约顿海姆不再下雪，一如他的心情，从冬日走向春日——永不孤单，永远与Thor相伴。

END


	14. 番外·4月11日

“我们必须尽快离开。”Thor拨来电话时，Loki正在收拾行李，他急匆匆地把水、钱、衬衫、可以防身的武器都放进箱子里，他们约定了今天下午三点在海湾大桥见面，Thor原本打算来约顿海姆接Loki回家过圣诞节，鉴于现在所有公共交通停运，Loki的车不适合逃亡，Thor勉强找当地的合作伙伴拿了一辆越野车——

人类已经走到了新纪元，AJRR-2019横空出世，彻底改写了人类的基因组，寒冬降临，人类再也回不到安静和平的年代。半年前还在专心读书的Loki几乎无法想象自己的命运走向了另一个极端，几天之内，丧尸攻占了约顿海姆大部分地区，军方控制起约顿海姆大学的实验室，开始着手分析这种基因异变可能的解决方案，而剩下的健康市民不是被破门而入的丧尸同化了，就是惶恐地待在家中等待政府救援。

Loki不愿意坐以待毙，即使他和Thor之间还有未解决的矛盾，听闻Thor赶来，他依旧松了口气。只可惜，当日Thor一出火车站，丧尸潮便占领了通往Loki家的路，他只好就近找了个安全屋居住，两人保持着密切联系，不断讨论应该如何安全离开，Loki时常忧心得无法睡着，生怕有变异人半夜闯入他家。

而今天下午他就会见到Thor，Loki莫名心安。

在这个时代，他无法把家中的藏书全部带走，不免感到惋惜。但Loki的做法已经称得上勇气十足，他只身一人拎着箱子，观察监控里的停车场，确认没有丧尸出入，他便迅速离开了这个居住两年的出租屋，踩下油门扬长而去。

他非常想见Thor，过去几年，他们从不联系，可危难之时，Thor又是这样可靠，Loki叹了口气。

他在十字路口发呆时，一只失去理智的丧尸忽然扑上来敲打他的后备箱，似乎想要暴力侵入、袭击人类，Loki被这动静吓了一跳，社会失去秩序，已经越来越少“人”上街，Loki也顾不得交通规则，直接启动引擎，他开出好远，后面那只丧尸还在追他。

他心跳加速，快了、快了，很快就会见到Thor！他唯一的亲人，即使没有血缘关系，也让他在丧尸围城的绝望中找到了依靠。

“啊——”拐弯处几只怪物猛地冲向Loki的前轮，他们的体能也被这诡异的病毒增强了，歪歪扭扭地扒在挡风玻璃上，Loki恼怒地尖叫，迅速向左打满方向盘——终于甩掉了一只，视野宽阔不少，Loki心跳如擂，那些腐烂的脸不断靠近，一点点拍打着玻璃，似乎想要把手伸进来挠他，Loki打开雨刷器，试图把他们刷掉，急忙给Thor拨去电话。

他喘息着说：“我快到海湾大桥了，有两只丧尸一直跟着我，怎么办？”

“你冷静，我们先汇合，据官方资料，他们的力气应该无法直接拆毁汽车，别太害怕。”Thor努力安慰Loki，他也快到海湾大桥了，他们原本打算放弃Loki的代步车，用越野车杀出重围，但如果有丧尸缠着Loki，那他可能很难下车。Thor目光骤冷，他手边有不少枪支，将车停在桥的入口处，他眯起眼睛等待，路上空无一人，唯一的来人就是Loki。

Loki的心跳到了嗓子眼，他觉得那阴魂不散的怪物马上要敲碎他的玻璃了，在他几乎绝望的时候——海湾大桥到了！一辆军绿色的越野车在向他靠近，丑恶的面庞近在咫尺，尖利的手指砸破窗户正要探进来，血盆大口近在咫尺，就在这时，闷闷的两声枪响，Loki吓得俯低身子，避免被误伤，挡风玻璃被震碎，被击中大脑中枢的丧尸摇摇欲坠，最后发出凄厉的尖叫，就这样倒了下去。

“Thor！”Loki看到熟悉的身影，他急忙下车去拿行李箱，空气中弥漫着硝烟味，Thor持枪靠在窗边，眯眼扫视附近一切可疑生物，这一刻，Loki的目光迎上他的，他的心又狂跳起来，Thor以绝对的保护姿态关照着Loki，叫他快些过来。

Loki提着箱子狂奔而去，恋恋不舍地看了一眼自己的车，他再也无法驾驶它去海边兜风，但如今活着已经成为一种奢望，他毫不留恋地回过头，将行李箱放上Thor的车，迅速坐进副驾驶。

“Thor……”Loki喊他的名字，在他反应过来前，Thor的吻猛地落下来，他狠狠衔住Loki的唇，Loki呆住了，Thor十分着急，牙齿差点磕到Loki的唇瓣，他们还在吵架……

为什么他要这么做？

一吻毕了，Thor叹了口气，蓝色的眸子亮晶晶，他说：“我以为……我再也见不到你了。”

……

Loki猛地从床上坐起来，他吓了一跳，喘息着不断抚摸自己的心口。

——他居然做了这种梦！

AJRR-2019在他的梦里变成了丧尸病毒，Thor则是军火商，他们依旧约好了在圣诞节碰面，但隔离期变成了逃难之旅，Loki打了个哆嗦，还好现实不像梦里那样可怕，不然这就是人间炼狱了。

Loki重新躺回床上，天还没亮，现在是夜里三点半，Thor已经离开了一月有余，天气渐渐暖和起来了。

因为这个梦境，Loki无来由地思念起Thor。

他们并非没有联络，Thor的公司虽然因为疫情变成国内用户日活最高的软件之一，但他本人没有忙得脚不沾地，他们每天都会聊上几句，甚至前几天还来了一场视频性爱。

一想起Thor那根火热的性器贴在屏幕前的场景，Loki就觉得后腰酥麻，他能看清楚上面的每一根青筋，感受到Thor的生命力，当粘液从输精孔涌出，Thor的低喘就在他耳边盘旋，Loki无法直视Thor的性器，加快了撸动自己阴茎的频率。

Loki叹了口气，把邪恶的画面赶出自己的大脑，他拿起手机给Thor发了条信息，又背了几段十四行诗，随后再次进入梦乡。

次日一早，Loki心情极好地醒来，已经不记得自己昨晚做了什么梦，他一边刷牙，一边查看消息，却见Thor给他发来：

“我给你买了这周六来阿斯加德的机票。”

Loki一愣，牙刷差点从嘴里掉出去，今天是周五，那不就是明天？！Thor非常清楚Loki这学期的课表，而且他现在还是线上上课的状态，完全可以在阿斯加德多待一段时间，Loki下意识叫好，却又看到自己昨晚的留言。夜里容易迷糊，Loki现在简直无法直视……这不是Loki Odinson的风格，他不会这么直白地对Thor表达爱意。

Loki脸都红了，但一想到明天就能见到Thor，他还是挺高兴的。

疫情仍未结束，只是比起圣诞节的时候情况好多了，交通也恢复正常，但飞机依旧是危险的交通工具，Loki戴上口罩和一次性手套，拎着行李箱坐上通往阿斯加德的航班，这几小时内他不能喝水、不能吃饭，Loki已经让Thor安排了最豪华的午餐，要求一下飞机就能解馋。

他倒是运气好，在飞机上睡了许久，到站以后进入阿斯加德的机场，他看见晴朗的蓝天白云，隔着玻璃便感受到这里的温暖，与约顿海姆的终年低温不同，Loki深吸一口气，脱掉外套，四处张望、寻找Thor的身影。

结果迎接他的是举着“欢迎Loki前来阿斯加德”牌子的Fandral，他还是那副花花公子的模样。

Loki嘴角一抽，眼神阴郁地走到Fandral跟前：“怎么是你？”

Fandral无奈地翻了个白眼说：“我也不想来……可是他很忙，大概我们回到公司，他就忙完了，今天他在跟重要的投资人打视频电话。”

Loki叹了口气，不耐烦地看Fandral一眼，把行李箱放入车的后备箱，他勉强挤出一句“谢谢”，便闷在副驾驶座上一声不吭了。的确，遇到投资者的会议，Thor不可能撇下他们来机场接Loki，Loki也能理解，他支持Thor的事业，只是下飞机没有马上见到Thor难免令人失落。

“你今年是大二？”Fandral回想了一下，没话找话问，车里实在过于安静，他不习惯这样的气氛，以往和Thor在一起玩偶尔Thor会带上Loki，所以他们并非陌生人，但Loki完全拿他当司机对待，Fandral心里很不是滋味。

“对。”Loki应了一声打了个呵欠，虽然在飞机上睡了一会儿，但他依旧忍不住困意，都怪Thor没来接他。

车里再次陷入沉默，Fandral想了想干巴巴地说：“你这次来待多久？你来过我们公司吗？哦，你好像没来过。”

Loki：“……”

“开你的车吧。”

Fandral闷闷地想，他感觉自己更像司机了！

等到了公司，Thor已经开完会等在大厅里了，他还是老样子，金发绑在脑后，高大的身影几乎占去常人一半的视线，他一看到Loki就迎上来，顾不得别人的眼光，在人来人往的一楼把Loki紧紧搂进怀中，他恨不得亲Loki一口，只是在Loki严厉的目光下，Thor不得不尴尬地低下头——噢，而且他们还戴着口罩，他不能亲Loki。

“欢迎来阿斯加德，饿了吗？我们去吃饭？”Thor笑眯眯地接过Loki的行李，注意到Fandral幽怨的目光，Thor想了想说，“Mike那边我谈好了，剩下的对接工作Porter会告诉你。”

“……所以今晚你要回家约会，而我要在公司加班？”Fnadral重重地捶了Thor一拳，“有你这种兄弟吗？”

Thor笑了笑，搂着他弟弟道：“Loki才是我的兄弟，快去工作，小心这个月的工资。”黑心的资本家快乐地冲Fandral招招手离开了公司，Fandral终于忍不住冲Thor比了个中指。

他就是这对兄弟的工具人！

总算撇开Fandral过上了二人世界，Thor带Loki回到他在阿斯加德市的住宅，是一幢宽敞的独栋别墅，他提前叫好了法餐，掐着时间回到家，外卖也正好送到，托疫情的福，大小餐馆都不得不开始做外卖生意。

进屋后他们摘下口罩，洗手消毒，Loki甚至换了一套衣服、洗了个澡，确认自己干净了之后，他这才有空捧着Thor的脸看了看说：“好像没变化嘛，你之前还说自己饿瘦了。”

他们亲昵地抵着额头，Thor一说起这事就大吐苦水，他牵着Loki的手摸上自己的腹肌：“我觉得薄了点，还有肱二头肌……”

Loki无语极了，他忽然明白了，Thor只是在跟他炫耀自己的肌肉有多大！Loki懒得理他，自顾自拆开外卖，喷香四溢的法餐唤醒了他的味蕾，他把菜一一摆好，看得出这家店出品不错，即使是外卖，也做得十分精致。

“我就不按顺序吃了，我饿了。”Loki抿起嘴唇，直接向他最爱的鹅肝下手。

Thor笑眯眯地看着他吃饭，阔别已久的面容近在眼前，他迟来地叹息道：“我感觉我很久没见到你了，但其实我们基本上每天都在视频通话。”

“嗯，只是你的阴茎很久没见到我了。”Loki随口应了一句，他吃完了鹅肝，又对牛排下了毒手，不过他体贴地把生蚝挪到了Thor的盘子里，眯起眼睛笑了笑。

Thor只觉得这旖旎的话语都显得刺耳起来，他芒刺在背，咽下那只汁水肥美带着一点柠檬清香的生蚝，Loki吃得缓慢而津津有味，他像只小松鼠，Thor觉得他可爱极了。好一会儿，桌上的食物去了大半，Loki摸摸肚子说：“我半饱了，法餐好是好，但是……”

“还是垃圾食品最香。”Thor笑了起来，虽然Loki文质彬彬，完全不像垃圾食品爱好者，但其实中学时代他们偶尔会背着Frigga出去吃汉堡王，家长不喜欢他们吃这种东西，于是这也成了他们之间的秘密与共同爱好，Thor深知Loki对高热量食物的喜爱——加上他又长不胖，所以更加肆无忌惮——不过想着Loki刚下飞机，Thor还是点了其他餐厅，他无奈地说，“晚上就吃阿斯加德最好汉堡。”

Loki点点头，起身坐到Thor腿上，感受着身下鼓胀的一团，Loki摸了摸说：“你不是前两天才玩了视频性爱吗？”

“……那也不够。”Thor亲着Loki的耳垂，随时有要把他扑倒的架势，身下的火越烧越旺，生蚝仿佛马上就生效了。

之后当然是一顿不可避免的性爱，餐桌甚至还没收拾，Loki才刚到，来不及打量Thor家的装潢，就被屋子的男主人掐着臀瓣，打开身体，撞击着穴内的敏感点，射了一身白浊。

Loki呜呜咽咽地呻吟，这种时候他总是尤其不刚硬，沦为Thor胯下的奴隶，Thor拍着他的臀肉，滚烫的阴茎把他的肚子都顶出一点形状来，Loki新换的衣服又脏了，湿漉漉地趴在Thor身下，死死抓着餐桌，翘起臀部来挨操。

Thor拿起餐桌上的拉菲，将Loki翻过身来，他的阴茎还插在Loki的穴里，半直起身把香醇的红酒倒在Loki的胸脯上，Loki呻吟了下，懒懒地抬起绿眼睛道：“湿漉漉的，真浪费。”

“不浪费。”酒液的一部分滴到了地上，一部分顺着Loki身上的沟壑流淌，嵌入他漂亮的腹肌中，Thor低下头，嗅着红酒的香味，轻轻吻了吻被酒液涤荡过的皮肤，激起Loki阵阵颤粟，他喘了口气，抓住Thor的胳膊。

“唔，等会你自己打扫。”Loki闻着这香味不禁有了醉意，他搂着Thor的脖颈，男人加快了冲撞速度，Loki喊了几声，实在是筋疲力尽，滑落到地上，Thor热切的吻落下来，Loki摸摸他的头发，回过头去亲亲他，沙哑地说：“有点热。”

“你想泡澡吗？”Thor揉着他的胸，把他抱往浴室。

“我做了一个梦。”Loki淡淡地说，他嗓音低沉，“梦里的时间是圣诞节前夕，你来接我回家，但AJRR-2019变成了一种丧尸病毒。”

Thor拨弄着热水诧异地说：“你睡前看《釜山行》了？”

“……没有！”Loki无语道，给他讲述了自己的梦境，“……你变成了一名军火商，开着越野车带我逃命，我觉得我们俩像亡命天涯的旅人。”

Thor忍不住笑了，浴池里的水花震动，Thor拍拍Loki，丧尸横行，那一定是个很可怕的世界，有时候，他也不明白Loki为什么会想到这些东西，但这不妨碍他听Loki念叨，看着他眉飞色舞的模样，Thor由衷地笑道：“只要我们在一起，你何必担心这个世界变成什么样呢？”

Loki弯了弯眼睛，从未觉得Thor的话如此动听过。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 正式结束，这个脑洞算是一个what if的延伸，希望大家喜欢。


End file.
